


Battle for Sun

by Vilgefort



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Drug Use, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilgefort/pseuds/Vilgefort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy lata po swoim sfingowanym samobójstwie Sherlock wraca na Baker Street. Jednak nie ma czegoś takiego jak łatwe powroty. Johna i Sherlocka czeka długa droga zanim będą umieli ponownie sobie zaufać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle for Sun

Trzy lata. Minęły trzy koszmarne lata. Niemal udało mu się zapomnieć, co to znaczyło żyć z najbardziej fascynującym człowiekiem na świecie. Osiemnaście miesięcy, tak krótko to trwało. Krócej niż studia medyczne, drobiazg w porównaniu z resztą jego życia. A jednak, po latach nadal miał wrażenie, że to był jedyny moment w jego życiu kiedy naprawdę żył, kiedy niemal w pełni był osobą, która chciał być. Nie był w stanie o tym zapomnieć. Przez trzy lata żył w przekonaniu, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel popełnił samobójstwo na jego oczach. Wciąż mu się to śniło czasami, nadal nie był w stanie zapomnieć. Tamten moment był straszniejszy od wszystkiego co widział w Afganistanie.

Co więc miał zrobić kiedy pewnego wieczora, po trzech latach pozostawania martwym Sherlock Holmes wszedł do salonu przy Baker Street 221B i jak gdyby nigdy nic zdjął wilgotny od deszczu płaszcz?

…ciało Sherlocka leżące na chodniku …

Był wtedy w drodze do kuchni. Usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi i odwrócił się w tamtą stronę myśląc, że to może Mycroft znowu go nachodzi. Miał okropny zwyczaj wchodzenia tutaj jak do własnego domu. Trzymał w rękach pusty kubek po herbacie. I tak zobaczył Sherlocka Holmesa po raz pierwszy od trzech lat, stojącego w na wpół otwartych drzwiach, z wilgotnymi włosami otaczającymi błyszczącą od deszczu twarz.

…krew rozlewająca się wokół ciała…

\- John jeśli robisz herbatę ja też poproszę. Na dworze jest dziś wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. – powiedział martwy człowiek odkładając szalik na wieszak.

Jego niecałkowicie martwy przyjaciel niewiele się zmienił. Był chudszy. Miał nieco dłuższe włosy. Wciąż miał na sobie skandalicznie drogi, elegancki garnitur, chyba jeszcze droższy niż, te które nosił kiedy żył. Pomimo utraty wagi koszula nadal rozchodziła mu się na piersi. Kiedyś myślał, że jego koszule są za małe ponieważ nie przykłada do tego za dużej uwagi. Jednak okazuje się, że nie ma nic przypadkowego w Sherlocku Holmesie.

…pochował go trzy lata temu…

Powoli odstawił kubek na stolik obok niego. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Patrzył jak Sherlock staje przed nim. Wpatruje się w niego tym swoim niezwykle intensywnym spojrzeniem. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się kilka nowych zmarszczek. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Był blady, miał podkrążone oczy. W jego spojrzeniu było niezwykle wiele napięcia. Jeśli ktoś by go zapytał o zdanie, powiedziałby, że pomimo eleganckiego stroju nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jak na żyjącego człowieka.

… jeszcze jeden cud Sherlocku…

\- John – szepnął jego martwy przyjaciel i niezwykle ludzkim, zupełnie nie sherlockowym gestem przesunął ręką po jego policzku.

To złamało czar. Nie mógł już dłużej stać i nie myśleć o tym, że Sherlock umarł, a jednak stoi przed nim cały i zdrowy. Nie mógł dłużej ignorować wściekłości, która się w nim gotowała. Trzy lata…

Cios został wymierzony precyzyjnie. Tym razem nie obawiał się czy złamie mu nos. Nie można przecież skrzywdzić ducha. Tylko przez chwilę rozkoszował się tym uczuciem. Jego pięść zderzająca się z zaskakująco ciepłą skórą przyjaciela. Nacisk. Odskakująca do tyłu głowa, a za nim reszta ciała.

\- Trzy lata! – to jedyne co był w stanie w tej chwili powiedzieć. Wykrzyczeć na całe gardło. – Trzy lata! Pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że nie żyjesz! Przez trzy lata!

Sherlock złapał równowagę. Wyprostował się. A potem zaatakował. Przez chwilę walczyli ze sobą bezgłośnie, aż John został przyszpilony do ściany obok drzwi. Jego zupełnie żywy przyjaciel okazał się silniejszy. To zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej, ale nie był w stanie wydostać się ze stalowego uścisku ciepłych, lekko wilgotnych dłoni przyciskających go do ściany.

\- To był pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy ci na to pozwoliłem. – wycedził Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wyglądał jak drapieżnik, który właśnie dopadł swoją ofiarę, miał wielkie, ciemne oczy – Jeśli myślisz, że nie miałem bardzo dobrego powodu, żeby upozorować swoją śmierć, to jesteś większym idiotą niż myślałam.

Zobaczył krew kapiącą z nosa przyjaciela i poczuł silną falę wyrzutów sumienia. Przestał walczyć.

…proszę nie bądź martwy…

\- Gdyby było jakiekolwiek inne wyjście z tamtej sytuacji, użyłbym go. Straciłeś całe zaufanie dla moich zdolności intelektualnych? – pomimo, że już nie walczył uścisk na jego nadgarstkach wzmocnił się. – Myśl! Jeśli postąpiłbym inaczej zginąłbyś. Ludzie Moriarty'ego zastrzeliliby ciebie, Lestrada i panią Hudson. Musieli być przekonani, że umarłem, więc upozorowałem swoją śmierć, oszukałem ich wszystkich, a potem po kolei wyeliminowałam, bo póki żyli nie mogłem mieć pewności czy któryś z nich nie zagrozi tobie ponownie. Dopiero dzisiaj wszystko się skończyło. Pozbyłem się ostatniego z nich. I mogłem wrócić. Myśl! – Sherlock wyrzucał z siebie kolejne zdania z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, jego palce coraz mocniej przyciskały go do ściany.

….jeszcze nie zdążyłem przecież powiedzieć ci….

\- Puść mnie. – powiedział spokojnym, pewnym tonem. – Proszę.

\- Nie! Myśl! Gdybym był tym za kogo mnie teraz uważasz, wy bylibyście martwi, a ja cieszyłbym się sławą człowieka, który pokonał Jima Moriarty'ego. Nie wróciłbym do ciebie. Po co miałem wracać? W nowym życiu też sobie poradziłem. Więc dlaczego wróciłem? Potrzebujesz mnie John. Nigdy nie pogodziłeś się z moją śmiercią. Twoja żona, która miała ci pomóc zapełnić pustkę umarła, a ty zupełnie nie wiesz co robić ze swoim życiem. Przekonujesz się, że całkiem dobrze sobie radzisz, ale prawda jest taka, że prowadzisz życie martwego człowieka. Beze mnie…

Niemal mu się udało kopnąć go w krocze. Jak on śmie udawać trzy lat martwego, a teraz twierdzić, że to on potrzebuje pomocy, że bez wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa John jest niczym.

…kocham cię…

Został pchnięty na ścianę z nową siła. Przygwożdżony. Otoczony przez zupełnie żywe ciało. Pocałowany z całą pozbawioną kompromisów brutalnością. Nie był stanie nawet zaprotestować kiedy Sherlock posiadł jego usta jakby od zawsze były jego. Jakby wcale nie należały do Johna.

…pragnę cię…

Kiedy Sherlock odsunął się od niego na tyle by spojrzeć mu w oczy prawie żałował, że to się skończyło. Mógł nienawidzić Sherlocka Holmesa za to, że przez trzy lata pozostawał martwy. Nie mógł przestać go kochać i pragnąć. Nigdy. Nawet kiedy był już żonaty. Pomimo, że nigdy mu tego nie powiedział.

Ich drugi pocałunek był jeszcze gwałtowniejszy od poprzedniego. Brutalniejszy. Sherlock wbijał się w nieco całą siłą. Tak jakby penetrował jego usta. W pewnej chwili poczuł smak krwi i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że krew nie pochodzi od niego, tylko z rozbitego nosa przyjaciela.

John po raz kolejny skoncentrował całą swoją siłę na wyswobodzeniu się z uścisku Holmesa, który właśnie nieco zelżał. Nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje John wyrwał się i zataczając wpadł na środek salonu. Przez chwile patrzyli na siebie w napięciu. John czuł się jak zwierzę przed drapieżnikiem. Czuł, że jeśli tylko się ruszy, zostanie ponownie zaatakowany.

\- Twój nos. – wychrypiał pośpiesznie – Krwawi.

Sherlock wściekłym ruchem roztarł krew na swojej twarzy.

\- John, jeśli złamałeś mi nos, obiecuję ci, zapłacisz mi za to – warknął siadając na swoim fotelu i odchylając głowę do tyłu.

John Watson pozwolił swoim mięśniom nieco się rozluźnić. Patrząc na malowniczo umazaną we krwi twarz poczuł zalewającą go falę wyrzutów sumienia. Bez dalszego wahania poszedł do kuchni po mokry okład.

\- Nie odchylaj głowy do tyłu, to niezdrowe. – powiedział przyklękając przed Sherlockiem.

Ostrożnie otarł twarz przyjaciela z krwi. Z mieszaniną niepewności i wściekłości obserwował jak na twarzy Sherlocka powoli odmalowuje się radosna fascynacja, taka sama jaką wielokrotnie widywał gdy pojawiała się nowa zagadka kryminalna. Tylko, że tym razem cała uwaga wciąż żywego przyjaciela koncentrowała się na min.

…trzy lata pustki…

Nos nie był złamany. Po chwili, którą spędzili w milczeniu przestał krwawić. Sherlock siedzący na fotelu jakby nigdy się z stamtąd nie ruszał i Watson na kolanach przed nim.

…trzy lata pustki i bólu. Wyobraź sobie jak to jest znaleźć swoją drugą połowę, a potem stracić ją za nim zdążysz to jej powiedzieć. Za nim zrozumiesz, że bez niego jesteś pusty…

Powoli, bardzo powoli Sherlock pochylił się w jego stronę. John czuł, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi zostanie pchnięty na podłogę i…

… ale czy nie tego chciał…

\- Wyjaśnij mi – warknął – Wyjaśnij mi jak i dlaczego to zrobiłeś. I po co wróciłeś jeśli mówisz, że w nowym życiu też sobie radzisz.

\- O ile to pozwoli ci zrozumieć lepiej twoją sytuację to proszę bardzo. Twoja dedukcja na pewno nie byłaby pełna. – Sherlock wygodnie rozparł się na fotelu. Złożył ręce, jak zawsze kiedy nad czymś intensywnie myślał.

John wstał w końcu z podłogi i przeniósł się na fotel naprzeciwko Sherlocka. Nie skomentował nawet niegrzecznej odzywki przyjaciela. To tylko Sherlock w pełnej formie. Właściwie to poczuł się dzięki temu na właściwym miejscu.

\- Wiedziałem, że Moriarty dąży do całkowitego skompromitowania mnie. Domyśliłem się także, że chce bym popełnił samobójstwo. Kiedy więc pojechałeś do pani Hudson zaaranżowałem wszystko. Postawiłem moją siatkę bezdomnych w stan gotowości. Molly…

\- MOLLY! MOLLY wiedziała? – wrzasnął zrywając się na równe nogi. – Przez całe te lata ONA wiedziała? Zaufałeś jej nie mnie? To już za…

Sherlock pozwolił mu wykrzyczeć pierwszych kilka słów, a potem robiąc boleśnie znajomy wyraz twarzy – nudne – wstał i z całej siły pchnął go na półkę z książkami. Znowu znaleźli się a tej samej pozycji. Sherlock przyszpilający jego ręce do półki nad jego głową. Utrzymujący jego ciało całym sobą.

\- John – głos Sherlocka był zupełnie spokojny, może nieco znudzony – Chciałeś odpowiedzi, możesz je dostać. Mogą ci się nie podobać, ale jeśli będziesz przerywał to po prostu przestanę i zajmę się tym na co mam ochotę.

\- Puść mnie! Dam ci opowiedzieć tą cholerną historię.

…dlaczego czuł się tak bardzo…

\- Nie. Myślę, że tak załatwimy do szybciej– a potem tak po prostu wszedł powrotem w swój ton to-przecież-takie-proste-jak-mogłeś-się-nie-domyślić – Molly obiecała załatwić wszystko z dokumentacją. Kiedy spotkałem się na dachu z Moriarty'm wciąż liczyłem na to, że uda mi się go przechytrzyć, ale wtedy się zabił. Nie miałem już możliwości odwołania snajperów na czas, więc wcieliłem mój plan w życie. – przez twarz Sherlocka przemknął cień prawdziwego cierpienia jakiego nigdy u niego nie widział – Nie mogłem ujawnić, że żyję dopóki siatka Moriartye'go funkcjonowała. Sebastian Moran, którego nigdy nie poznałeś, przejął nad nią kontrolę i chętnie dokończyłby plan Moriarty'ego. Wyjechałem więc do Azji. Pomogła mi Irene. I daruj sobie proszę wrzeszczenie to ona żyje?

John tylko prychnął, nie miał już siły…

…wzięłabym cię na tym biurku, natychmiast, dopóki nie błagałbyś o litość dwukrotnie…

\- Trzy lata pracowałem nad tym, żeby rozbić tą siatkę. Nie ma potrzeby wdawać się w szczegóły. To była prawdziwa pajęcza sieć. – w głosie Sherlocka zabrzmiała dobrze znajoma ekscytacja. Sprawiło mu to przyjemność, nie powinien się dziwić – Do Londynu wróciłem kilka tygodni temu. W końcu dotarłem i do Morana. Ostatni kawałek układanki, najgroźniejszy z nich, niemal godny następca Moriarty'ego. Mogłem dziś wyjechać i nigdy nie wrócić. Pewnie wydaje ci cię, że dla ciebie byłby tak lepiej, ale będąc w Londynie nie mogłem nie sprawdzić jak sobie radzisz. – zaskoczyła go czułość w spojrzeniu zmartwychwstałego przyjaciela – Dowiedziałem się, że ożeniłeś się, i że twoja żona umarła potrącona przez samochód. Widziałem jak cierpisz. I nie mogłem nie spełnić twojej prośby…

… ostatni cud Sherlocku. Proszę, nie bądź martwy…

\- Widziałem cię wtedy na cmentarzu. To było moje pożegnanie zanim wyjadę. Wtedy wiedziałem już, że będę musiał wrócić.

John poczuł, że robi mu się słabo i po raz pierwszy ucieszył się, że Sherlock go trzyma. Widział go. Wrócił z tego powodu. Zamknął oczy czując napływające do oczu łzy. Absolutnie nie rozpłacze się tu przed Sherlockiem. Absolutnie.

…ten ostatni cud…

Zaskoczył go głos żywego przyjaciela w jego uchu, oddech omiatający jego kark. Niemal gorące ciało spoczywające na nim w pełni.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi „nie" i dzisiaj też nie powiesz. – w tym stwierdzeniu nie było wyzwania, tylko taka sama pewność jak w każdej dedukcji Holmesa. – Jesteś mój John. Dopiero te trzy lata…

…Irene…

\- … pozwoliły mi to w pełni zrozumieć. – usta Sherlocka na jego uchu – Jesteś mój. – pocałunek w kark – Należysz do mnie. – chłodne wargi na jego gardle, brodzie, ustach. I znowu ten pocałunek, znaczący terytorium, zawłaszczający go.

Usta Holmesa oderwały się od niego, stykali się czołami. Drapieżne, pełne pożądliwości spojrzenie wwiercało się w niego.

…a jednak…

\- Co masz na… - nim zdążył skończyć swoją wściekła tyradę Sherlock ponownie go pocałował.

Tym razem się szarpał. Walczył. Udało mu się wyrwać z tego uścisku, jednak w następnej chwili znalazł się na podłodze. Sherlock usiadł na jego biodrach. Jedna ręka trzymała jego dłonie, podczas gdy druga zacisnęła się na jego gardle. Poczuł nogę na swoim kroczu. John Watson, były żołnierz w stanie spoczynku został przyszpilony do podłogi jakby był dzieckiem.

…dlaczego czuł się tak bardzo podniecony…

\- Ostatni raz ci to powiem. Wytłumaczę jak dziecku. Zaczynasz mnie nudzić. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi nie i dzisiaj też nie powiesz, ponieważ – mówiąc tak prosto jak tylko się da – tego właśnie pragniesz. Należeć do mnie. I tak się składa, że ja też chcę tego, więc czemu nie zajmiemy się przyjemniejszą częścią tej sytuacji? Jesteś nieustannie podniecony od czasu kiedy po raz pierwszy pchnąłem cię na ścianę chociaż nawet tego nie zauważyłeś. Byłeś w stanie wyrwać się z mojego uścisku, a jednak tego nie zrobiłeś dopóki nie zauważyłeś, że krwawię i zwyciężyły w tobie wyrzuty sumienia. Byłeś w stanie powstrzymać mnie przed chwilą, a jednak sam się sobie w tym podświadomie przeszkodziłeś. Nawet teraz kiedy częściowo ograniczam ci tlen masz erekcję. Czy naprawdę muszę to powiedzieć jeszcze prościej? Pragniesz mnie i to właśnie w ten sposób. I bardzo dobrze, ponieważ jesteś mój.

Po tych słowach Sherlock zdjął rękę z jego gardła. Łapczywie łykał powietrze. Czuł mrowienie w ustach i dudnienie w skroniach. Ale ponad wszystko wiedział wewnątrz siebie, że on ma rację. Czuł się na miejscu. Po raz pierwszy od trzech lat czuł się w pełni sobą. Ręka Holmesa sprawnie poradziła sobie z jego paskiem i zamkiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać jęku ulgi kiedy poczuł ciepły dotyk na swoim członku. Jego ciału w przeciwieństwie do rozumu podobała się dość cała ta sytuacja, z jej brutalnością i odebraniem mu kontroli. Przypomniał sobie tamten epizod z Marie. Czuł się wtedy przez chwilę taki zadowolony. Potem jednak został ranny i niemal o tym zapomniał. Oczywiście Sherlock Holmes, mistrz dedukcji, wszystko zrozumiał. Nie wiedział jak, ale gdyby poprosił pewnie usłyszałby monolog z dużą ilością szczegółów, które dla niego nie miały żadnego znaczenia, ale pozwoliły detektywowi dojść do tego wniosku. Czuł pożądanie rozchodzone się po jego ciele, koncentrujące się na schwytanej w stalowy uścisk erekcji. Holmes siedział na nim nieruchomo. Czekał.

Nie myślał więcej. Spotkał spojrzenie Sherlocka, a potem odgiął głowę do tyłu odsłaniając gardło. Przymknął oczy. Nie był w stanie opanować cichego jęku, który wyrwał się z jego ust kiedy kolejna fala pożądania przetoczyła się przez jego ciało. Holmes tylko na to czekał. Wyszarpnął pasek z jego spodni, a potem sprawnie skrępował nim jego ręce. Nic nie mówili, ale Sherlock spojrzał na niego stalowym spojrzeniem umieszczając jego ręce nad głową. Dłonie miały tam zostać, przekaz był jasny. Powoli detektyw zsunął się niżej, wciąż patrząc na niego tym zaborczym spojrzeniem. Niemal jednocześnie poczuł ciepłe usta na swojej erekcji i rękę na swoim gardle. Uścisk na gardle tym razem był lekki, nie ograniczał mu tlenu, sprawiał tylko, że bardziej czuł przepływająca przez tętnicę i aortę krew, wyczuwał jak pulsowały pod ręką partnera. To było niesamowite połączenie.

Sherlock wziął go w usta głęboko i ssał drapieżnie, brutalnie. Nie był stanie opanować rozpaczliwych jęków, które wyrywały się z jego gardła. Minęły miesiące od czasu kiedy ostatnie raz uprawiał seks. Doszedł niemal zatrważająco szybko jak na mężczyznę po czterdziestce. Łapczywie łykał skrawki powietrza. To był najlepszy orgazm w jego życiu. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby w ogóle odzyskać kontakt z rzeczywistością. Wszystko w nim dudniło, krew pulsowała mu w głowie. Od lat nie czuł się tak żywy jak w tej chwili. Kiedy w końcu spojrzał na Sherlocka przyjaciel obdarzył go powakacyjnym, pełnym czystego pożądania spojrzeniem. John dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje na swoim udzie nabrzmiałą erekcje mężczyzny. Jęknął. Wyszeptał jego imię.

Został uwolniony z uścisku, rozwiązany. Szczupłe palce zaborczo przesunęły się po jego ciele. Sherlock wstał z niego i przeniósł się na fotel. Wyglądał jak istota z innego świata z włosami w nieładzie i wielkimi, czarnymi oczami. Czekał dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że teraz kolej Johna. Powoli zbliżył się do niego na czworakach. Po co wstawać? Klęknął pomiędzy nogami Holmesa. Nie potrzebował instrukcji. Niezdarnie – wciąż był nieco roztrzęsiony – rozpiął pasek mężczyzny. Czuł pod policzkiem ciepło emanujące od nabrzmiałego ciała. Powoli rozsunął zamek spodni, a potem ściągnął jedwabne (a jakże by inaczej!) bokserki w dół. Nidy jeszcze tego nie robił. To nie mogło być takie trudne, ale obawiał się trochę czy zadowoli Sherlocka, na szczęście ten ułatwił mu zadanie. Wydał z siebie niecierpliwe prychnięcie, chwycił jego dłonie i delikatnie, ale stanowczo zasugerował żeby zostały za jego plecami. Potem złapał obiema dłońmi jego głowę i nadział go na siebie z całej siły, a potem zupełnie ignorując jego odruch wymiotny wchodził w jego usta jakby wygoda Johna nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

John nie był w stanie się opanować, pomimo, że skupiał się na przede wszystkim na nie udławieniu się, podniósł wzrok na twarz Sherlocka. Głowa mężczyzny była odchylona w tył, na jego twarzy malował się wyraz przyjemności jakiej nigdy do tej pory u niego nie widział. Instynktownie jęknął wokół wypełniającego go członka. To jeszcze przyśpieszyło poczynania Sherlocka. Właśnie zaczynał się dusić i krztusić, kiedy ciepła, obrzydliwa maź wypełniła mu usta. Połykał spermę niechętnie zastanawiając się czy jego jest równie niesmaczna i czy nie wolałby żeby Holmes spuścił mu się na twarz. Kiedy uścisk na jego głowie rozluźnił się odsunął się nieco od Sherlocka. Nogi mu zdrętwiały, więc zmienił pozycję opierając się głową o jego kolano. Długie palce natychmiast wróciły do jego włosów tym razem przeczesując je delikatnie.

\- Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś. Jeszcze chwila, a zwątpiłbym, czy jest to warte zachodu. Gwałt to nie jest to co preferuję. – docenił dyskretną informację, że gdyby naprawdę tego nie chciał przyjaciel wycofałby się.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś. Nikomu nigdy… - mówienie przychodziło mu z pewnym trudem. Jego gardło było obolałe po tym wszystkim co dzisiaj przeszło.

\- Przypuszczałem, że masz takie skłonności niemal od samego początku. Nie obawiaj się, dla innych nie jest to widoczne. Bez kłótni podałeś mi komórkę z moich własnych spodni. I nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi nie, nawet kiedy wciągnąłem cię pod ten autobus.

\- Nie oszukasz Sherlocka Holmesa – zaśmiał się cicho, podniósł wzrok na Holmesa – I co teraz? Co teraz zrobimy?

\- Spokojnie John, jakoś to zaaranżuję.

Po raz pierwszy od trzech lat uwierzył kiedy ktoś go o tym zapewniał.

Sherlock zostawił go samego tuż przed nastaniem poranka. Powiedział, że nie chce jeszcze, by Pani Hudson czy ktokolwiek inny wiedział, że żyje. Wyjaśnił mu, że Mycroft nie obserwuje już Johan nieustannie i jest duża szansa, że jeszcze nie wie, że Sherlock tu był. Obiecał wrócić wieczorem kiedy pani Hudson wyjdzie na swoje co piątkowe spotkanie z znajomymi.

Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze, by John nie starał się za dużo myśleć, bo nie ma ochoty ponownie przekonywać go do wszystkiego. Kiedy John został sam potraktował radę Sherlocka całkiem poważnie. Poszedł do łóżka i, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, natychmiast zasnął. Pierwszy raz od śmierci Mary.

Wstał późnym popołudniem. Przez chwilę leżał w zmiętej pościeli czując się po prostu dobrze, nie do końca pamiętając co wprowadziło go w tak dobry humor. Kiedy przypomniał sobie wszystko w jednaj chwili znalazł się w łazience spoglądając w lustro. Tak, miał kilka drobnych siniaków na gardle. Jego nadgarstki były lekko zaczerwienione, poobcierane w kilku miejscach. Spoglądał w lustro mając dziwne odczucie obcości. Czy naprawdę robił wczoraj w nocy te wszystkie rzeczy? I to z Sherlockiem…

Wściekłość wróciła do niego w jednej chwili. Zanim zdążył się opanować cisnął mydelniczką o kafelki. Fantastyczny seks mógł na pewien czas załagodzić jego złość, ale jej nie usunął. Przez trzy lata go oszukiwał. Pozwolił mu cierpieć. Wiedział nawet jak się czuje. Był wtedy na cmentarzu.

Przez chwilę stał zaciskając z całej siły dłonie na umywalce. Wpatrywał się w siebie w lustro. I co teraz? Wczorajszy wieczór był dla niego zupełnym zaskoczeniem. Nawet teraz o tym myśląc nie mógł uwierzyć, że sprawy potoczyły się w takim kierunku. Owszem, chciał tego. Kiedy stał wtedy na cmentarzu i prosił go żeby wrócił, to nie tylko dlatego, że cierpiał po stracie przyjaciela. Był także rozczarowany tym, że nigdy nie powiedział Sherlokowi, czego na prawdę od niego chce, że przyjaźń to dla niego za mało. Trzy lata temu Sherlock zdecydowanie tak by się nie zachował. Nie należał wprawdzie do osób, które uważały, że detektyw jest prawiczkiem, ale wtedy seks jako taki niewiele dla niego znaczył, o ile oczywiście nie był ważny dla sprawy nad która pracował. Intuicja podpowiadał mu, że to Irene musiała tak na niego wpłynąć...

Nagle łazienka, całe mieszkanie, zrobiło się dla niego za małe. Duszne. Darował sobie prysznic. Pospiesznie ubrał się i w jednaj chwili znalazł się na ulicy. Była ładna, jesienna pogoda. Słonce lekko świeciło przebijając się nieśmiało przez chmury, które jeszcze wczoraj były przyczyną deszczu. Narzucił sobie szybki, marszowy rytm. Nie było ważne gdzie idzie. Ważne było, by iść, by nie zostać w jednym miejscu.

Po śmierci Sherlocka przez wiele miesięcy był wrakiem człowieka. Niemal nie wychodził z domu, bo kiedy to robił zawsze ktoś zaczepiał go i wyrażał swoją opinię na temat tego co się wydarzyło. Wydawało się, że każdy obywatel brytyjski ma swoje zdanie na ten temat, sprawa pojawiała się w brukowcach przez kilka miesięcy. Całą sytuację pogorszył fakt, że Holmes był dopuszczany do policyjnych śledztw. Media miały mnóstwo możliwości, z których skorzystały, by dalej niszczyć wizerunek Holmesa i jego przyjaciół. Lestrade popadł w bardzo poważne kłopoty. Przez rok był zawieszony w czynnościach, a dopiero dwa miesiące temu wrócił na swoje stanowisko. Nie był wprawdzie jedynym oficerem korzystającym z pomocy Sherlocka, ale to on wprowadził go do policji i zachęcał innych DI do korzystania z pomocy detektywa. John przypuszczał, że nie został wydalony z policji tylko dzięki cichej pomocy Mycrofta.

Mary zdawała mu się w tamtych pierwszych, tak trudnych miesiącach, wybawieniem. Zdawało mu się, że to właśnie dzięki niej, jej miłości i czułości zapomni w końcu o całym bólu, który był w nim. Zaprosiła go na kawę pierwszy raz pół roku po śmierci Sherlocka, chociaż widywał ją regularnie od czasu kiedy przeprowadził się na Baker Street. Pracowała na stanowisku kasjerki, w tym samym Tesco, w którym tak często urządzał sceny w czasie kłótni z automatyczną kasą. Zawsze była cierpliwa i próbowała rozładować sytuację, potem zaczęła z nim flirtować, a w końcu zaprosiła go na kawę. Była miła i była jedyną osobą w tych dniach, która nie chciała koniecznie wyrazić swojego zdania na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Spędził z nią wtedy zaskakująco przyjemną godzinę, która zakończyła się intensywnym pocałunkiem. Ostatni raz całował się z kimś w czasie całej afery z Irene, wiele, wiele miesięcy temu, nawet nie pamiętał imienia tamtej dziewczyny. Oczywiście, że mu się podobało, więc zaprosił ją na kolejną randkę, a potem na kolejną… Wszystko przebiegło błyskawicznie. Po kilku kolejnych randkach spędzał u niej całe weekendy nie mając najmniejszej ochoty wracać na Baker Street. Wszedł w jej życie, poznał przyjaciół, a nawet rodzinę. Wszystko w ciągu paru miesięcy. W końcu się do niej przeprowadził porzucając tamto mieszkanie, w którym nie mógł zmrużyć oka i nieustannie bolała go głowa, w którym nie mógł przestać myśleć o Sherlocku. Spędzając czas z Mary czuł się żywy, potrafiła go rozbawić, była cierpliwa, czuła i nigdy nie zmuszała go do mówienia o tym, o czym mówić nie chciał. Dzięki niej powoli zaczął odżywać.

To było dziesięć miesięcy po śmierci Sherlocka. Ten wspaniały moment kiedy czuł się w pełni sobą. Pełen energii do działania. Dzięki rekomendacji Mycrofta dostał stanowisko chirurga urazowego i po raz pierwszy od lat cieszył się z pracy. Z Mary nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, ani wcześniej, ani później. Właśnie się do niej wprowadził i był tak zadowolony z życia, że pośpiesznie się jej oświadczył. Oczywiście przyjęła oświadczyny i jakby przeczuwając, że za niedługo może być za późno namówiła go na spontaniczny, nieplanowany ślub. To była kameralna, ale urocza uroczystość. Mary miała na sobie prostą, bladoróżową sukienkę, w której wyglądała na dziesięć lat młodszą. Przypominała mu jego pierwszą narzeczoną, którą porzucił zaciągając się do wojska. Miały podobny typ urody i to samo pełne nadziei spojrzenie.

Zrozumiał jak wielki popełnił błąd w pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Sherlocka. Już wcześniej pomiędzy nim a Mary nie wszystko było idealnie, ale nigdy nie jest, prawda? Owszem Mary była miła, pełna współczucia, czuła. Jednak nie dorównywała mu w niczym innym. Praca w Tesco była dla niej wystarczająca, wolała obejrzeć kolejny odcinek Two Man And The Half niż porozmawiać z nim na temat bieżącej polityki, a sprawy kryminalne, o których opowiadał im Lestrade zwyczajnie ją nudziły. Mimo to w miesiącach poprzedzających pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Sherlocka powtarzał sobie, że nikt nie jest idealny, i że wyraźna różnica wykształcenia i intelektu między nimi nie ma aż takiego znaczenia. W końcu wszyscy jego przyjaciele ją uwielbiali. Mogła być ignorantką w wielu dziedzinach, ale nadrabiała to taktem, urokiem osobistym i doskonałym kontaktem z innymi ludźmi. Najbardziej przeszkadzało mu to, że była taka wrażliwa. Rzucał w jej stronę złośliwy komentarz oczekując błyskotliwej riposty, albo chociaż przyznania, że trafił w sedno. Zamiast tego dostawał urażoną dumę, smutek i łzy w oczach.

W pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Holmesa wybrał się na jego grób po raz pierwszy z Mary. Przekonała go, że z nią będzie mu łatwiej. Nigdy nie mówił jej wiele na jego temat, ale świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż cierpi po jego stracie i że był dla niego bardzo ważny. Na temat jego relacji z Sherlockiem dowiedziała się od jego przyjaciół. Czasami zaskakiwała go, wiedząc coś czego jej nigdy nie powiedział. Zawsze go to denerwowało. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał by wiedziała o Sherlocku zbyt wiele.

To w tym momencie, kładąc kwiaty przy czarnym nagrobku zrozumiał, jak wielki błąd popełnił. Minął rok od śmierci Holmesa, ale on nadal mu nie wybaczył, że zabił się na jego oczach. Nadal cichy głos z tyłu głowy błagał, by ostatni rok okazał się tylko snem. Brakowało mu tego wszystkiego. Biegania po ulicach Londynu, ścigania przestępców, wybuchających eksperymentów i części ciała w lodówce. Brakowało mu uczucia ciągłego podekscytowania, zagrożenia, zastanawia się co przyniesie mu następny dzień. Przede wszystkim brakowało mu Sherlocka. Grającego na skrzypcach tak, że powietrze zamieniało się w muzykę, budzącego go o trzeciej w nocy, ponieważ chciał wysłać sms-a, wciąż i wciąż domagającego się jego pełnej uwagi, skupienia, wznoszenia się na wyżyny intelektualne. Brakowało mu tego uczucia ciągłego zaskoczenia, olśnienia…

W jednej chwili obecność jego żony stała się niemożliwa do zniesienia. Zrozumiał, że mylił potrzebę bliskości, samotność z miłością do niej. Cicho poprosił ją, żeby zostawiła go samego, a ona oczywiście posłuchała, prawdopodobnie podświadomie rozumiejąc, że jeśli by zaprotestowała, ich małżeństwo skończyłoby się tam przy tym nagrobku.

Ich małżeństwo nie skończyło się tam, ani żadnego następnego dnia. Mary skutecznie unikała konfrontacji z nim, zawsze kiedy już chciał poruszyć ten temat potrafiła sprawić, że nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Wciąż były takie momenty, gdy był z nią szczęśliwy, jednak przez większość czasu po prostu go irytowała. Powoli, z upływem miesięcy cała jego sympatia do tej kobiety zmieniła się w cichą nienawiść. Mimo to nie potrafił od niej odejść. Czuł się winny, że tak ją wykorzystał, że wciągnął ją z związek bez miłości i przyszłości. Nie potrafił spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy, zniszczyć tego szczęścia i zadowolenia, której widział na jej twarzy kiedy spędzali razem czas. Kiedyś był odważnym człowiekiem, nie bałby się takiej konfrontacji. Wiedziałby, że jest ona dla nich lepsza, ale tamta chwila, kiedy widział Sherlocka rzucającego się z dachu zniszczyła go bardziej niż cały pobyt w Afganistanie.

Zamiast tego rzucił się w wir pracy. Brał tyle dyżurów ile się tylko dało, często zastępował też swoich kolegów. Szybko nadrobił zaległości i zyskał sobie opinię jednego z lepszych chirurgów urazowych w mieście. Praca na ostrym dyżurze dawała mu chociaż częściowo to czego potrzebował. Zastrzyk adrenaliny, uczucie niebezpieczeństwa. Zyskał sobie opinię nie tylko wyśmienitego lekarza, ale także ryzykanta, który na szczęście wie co robi. Gdyby jego operacje tak często nie kończyły się sukcesem pewnie zwolniliby go za ryzyko, którego się podejmował codziennie. Musiał przyznać, że to czas spędzony z Holmesem uczynił go lepszym lekarzem. Był bardziej spostrzegawczy, zwracał uwagę na nawet pozornie nieznaczące detale i drobiazgowo przyglądał się każdemu przypadkowi zanim podjął decyzję o sposobie postępowania. Dla osób z zewnątrz wyglądało to jednak jakby podejmował decyzje pod wpływem chwili – cały ten proces przebiegał u niego dość szybko, chociaż dużo wolniej niż u Sherlocka – dlatego robił na innych wrażanie nieostrożnego.

Po następnym roku był w końcu gotowy zostawić Mary niezależnie od wszystkiego. Podczas drugiej rocznicy obiecał sobie przy grobie Sherlocka, że rozwiedzie się z nią i przestanie udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wróci na terapię. Spróbuje w końcu poradzić sobie z tym, że nadal tęskni za człowiekiem, który umarł dwa lata temu. Nie był nawet w stanie odwiedzić pani Hudson na Baker Street, zawsze zapraszał ją gdzieś indziej. Skończy małżeństwo, w którym był nieszczęśliwy, z kobietą która w tej chwili już go tylko męczyła. Prawie udało mu się poprosić ją o rozwód. Widziała, co chce powiedzieć i powstrzymała go. „John zanim powiesz to, co chcesz powiedzieć muszę cię o czymś powiadomić. Nie chcę żebyś miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zrobiłeś to w nieodpowiednim momencie", stwierdziła, a potem poinformowała go, że jest w ciąży. Drugi miesiąc.

Nie zostawił jej wtedy. Nie mógł. Nawet gdy poroniła i znów nie miał powodu by z nią być. Widział ból w jej oczach kiedy ginekolog oznajmił jej, że dziecko, którego tak pragnęła jest stracone. Nie był w stanie dodać jej jeszcze więcej cierpienia, wiedział co to znaczy cierpieć. Opiekował się nią w ciągu kilku następnych miesięcy i musiał przyznać, że oboje zaczęli wierzyć, że pomiędzy nimi można jeszcze coś zbudować. Zaczął wierzyć, że może ją pokochać.

Mimo to pierwszym uczuciem jakiego doznał, kiedy Molly Hooper poinformowała go, że Mary umarła potrącona przez samochód była ulga. Starał się zapomnieć o tym uczuciu, wyprzeć je, ale wspomnienie było tam cały czas. Nie mógł o nim zapomnieć. Czuł się jakby to on ją zabił.

Od tego momentu minęło kilka miesięcy. Wrócił na Baker Street i wciąż z pasją graniczącą z szaleństwem oddawał się swojej pracy. Dzisiejszy dzień miał wolny tylko dlatego, że wczoraj skończył wielogodzinny dyżur, który na pewno trwał więcej niż jeden dzień, ale sam nie wiedział dokładnie ile. Niewiele więcej mógł powiedzieć. Po prostu starał się nie myśleć.

Do dzisiaj. Dziś po raz pierwszy od dawna uczciwie pomyślał od tych trzech latach, które były jak spacer przez centrum piekła. To nie był dla niego przyjemny czas. Czy teraz będzie w stanie w końcu być szczęśliwym? Czy będzie w stanie mu wybaczyć? Czy jest w stanie wyrzucić go ze swojego życia po tym co zrobił?

Usiadł na ławce. Schował twarz w dłoniach i nie zważając na to, że w parku wokół niego znajdują się ludzie, pozwolił płynąć łzom po raz pierwszy od lat.

Sherlock pojawił się u niego niedługo po wyjściu pani Hudson. Wszedł jak intruz, cicho i ostrożnie. Jakby obawiał się, że mimo wszystko może zostać przez kogoś zauważony. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Miał mu tyle do powiedzenia, tyle pytań. Zamiast tego stał w milczeniu naprzeciwko Sherlocka, aż mężczyzna chwycił go tak mocno za włosy, że zabolało i pocałował.

\- Przestań – udało mu się w końcu wydusić kiedy przerwali pocałunek – nie jestem twoją zabawką.

Sherlock rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłem żebyś za dużo nie myślał, John. To ci szkodzi. Wczoraj nie miałeś wątpliwości.

\- Wczoraj powstałeś z martwych. Byłem zaskoczony …

\- Już nie jesteś taki pewien, tak? – Sherlock odsunął się trochę. – Zamierzasz przeciwstawiać się oczywistym faktom? Twoje ciało wykazuje ewidentne oznaki podniecenia. Masz powieszone źrenice, przyspieszony oddech i erekcję.

John poczuł jak powoli gotuje się w nim złość. Sherlock wciąż był sobą. Arogancki dupek. Jak zawsze uważa, że wie lepiej. I to na dodatek w dziedzinie, która jeszcze kilka lat temu była dla niego zaledwie nudna.

\- A jeśli się pomyliłeś? – warknął. Czuł, że całe to zachowanie Sherlocka ma związek z Irene. Nie znosił jej. Wtrącała się w nie swoje sprawy i na dodatek… - Może wczoraj to był tylko krótki objaw mojej słabości? Skąd wiesz, że zawsze dam się tak traktować?

\- Od kiedy wszedłem do pomieszczenia pokazujesz mi swoją postawą, że chcesz być traktowany. John, twoje argumenty są naprawdę głupie. Sam w nie nie wierzysz. – Holmes znowu był blisko niego. Patrząc na niego zupełnie spokojnie delikatnie pchnął go na ścianę.

Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale nie był w stanie zaprotestować. To było silniejsze od niego. Oparł się o ścianę, chociaż wciąż był zły na Sherlocka. Zazdrosny. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie Irene musiała być tą osobą, której Sherlock pozwolił się zbliżyć do siebie. Czy potraktowała go tak, jak mu obiecywała? To pewnie od niej nauczył się tego wszystkiego.

\- John czy mam wyjść? – spytał po prostu były detektyw z aroganckim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Nie. – opowiedział natychmiast – Nie o to mi chodzi! – czuł, że zachowuje się jak baba.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie idziemy do sypialni. – mężczyzna chwycił do za kark.

Przez chwilę się szarpali. Nie chciał poddawać się bez walki, ale dał się zaciągnąć do tej sypialni. Poddał się, chociaż wcale nie chciał. Usiadł na łóżku. Serce waliło mu z całej siły.

\- Słuchaj nie jestem twoją zabawką. Jestem człowiekiem, a nie jestem przedmiotem, który możesz używać. – powiedział na tyle stanowczo na ile był w stanie w tej sytuacji – Porozmawiajmy o tym.

Sherlock prychnął.

\- John ja nie twierdzę, że jesteś przedmiotem. Ty tylko chcesz być tak potraktowany. Czy możemy się o to nie kłócić? To nudne. I tak mam rację.

Poczuł jak całe jego policzki robią się czerwone. Nie był przecież jakimś uczniakiem. Niechętnie się do tego przyznawał, ale Sherlock miał sporo racji. Ta cała sprzeczka była nudna. I jak na razie do niczego nie prowadziła. Westchnął głośno. Nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. Siedział, więc i milczał. Głos w środku podpowiadał, mu że powinien po prostu zapytać go to co teraz, kiedy jest już w Londynie. Nie wiedział jednak od czego zacząć.

\- Przeprowadźmy w takim razie mały test. Rozbierz się. – powiedział w końcu Sherlock bardzo stanowczym tonem.

Zanim zorientował się co robi zdążył już ściągnąć sweter. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znowu to zrobił. Rzucił Sherlockowi wściekłe spojrzenie, na które on odpowiedział pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem. Holmes wpatrywał się w niego tak długo, aż jęknął cicho i dokończył rozbieranie się.

\- Widzisz? To całkiem proste.

Spuścił wzrok. Czuł się upokorzony. Ręka Sherlocka znowu znalazła się w jego włosach.

\- Zapuścisz je trochę. Będzie wygodniej cię za nie chwytać. – ton Sherlocka nie znosił sprzeciwu.

\- Puść mnie! – krzyknął wyrywając się z uścisku. – Powiedz mi dlaczego? Dlaczego w ten sposób? Gdybyśmy poszli do łóżka trzy lata temu byłoby tak samo?

\- Już o to pytałeś, wczoraj. Jeśli jednak tego potrzebujesz. Będę miły, ale wiedz, że później za to zapłacisz. Odpowiadając na twoje pytania. Twoje skłonności do uległości są dla mnie dość oczywiste. Potrzebowałem tylko wystarczająco wiele materiału porównawczego. Mógłbym cię zarzucić szczegółami, ale… przypuszczam, że skończyłoby się to tylko kolejnymi protestami. Nie rozumiem tylko po co się tak opierasz, nie należysz do osób, które boją się zmierzyć z czymś nowym.

Zamrugał powiekami. Sherlock miał jak zawsze rację. Właściwie po co to robił? Żeby nie dać mu satysfakcji? To naprawdę było dziecinne. Przecież tego chciał. Mógł w każdej chwili to przerwać, a jednak pozwolił się prowadzić Sherlockowi. Niechętnie, ale pozwalał. John Watson nie był człowiekiem, który się bał. Na pewno nie takich rzeczy jak seks. Nawet nietypowy. W swoim życiu doświadczył tak wiele, że niewiele rzeczy sprawiało mu dyskomfort. Nie bał się tego co może być w nim samym. W Afganistanie dowiedział się, że jest w stanie zabijać ludzi. Pogodził się z tym. Co mogło być straszniejszego?

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na wszystkie moje pytania – powiedział wreszcie.

Sherlock wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że wybuchnie. Po chwili jednak opanował się wystarczająco żeby spojrzeć na niego spokojnie. Tylko pięści zaciskał bardzo mocno.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli tego potrzebujesz. Trzy lata temu nie wyglądałoby to tak samo. Wtedy nie byłem wtedy zbytnio zainteresowany seksem, jakimkolwiek.

Miał rację. Wolałby się pomylić. Ta kobieta… z całą swoją arogancją miała rację od samego początku i na dodatek to jej miał zawdzięczać to co się teraz działo. Ze wszystkich osób na świecie właśnie jej.

Poczuł kajdanki zaciskające się na jego prawej ręce. Nie miał już siły. Może potem spróbują porozmawiać. Łatwiej było się temu poddać niż mierzyć się z tym wszystkim. Pozwolił się przykuć do łóżka i ani przez chwilę nie protestował kiedy Sherlock oznajmił, że dzisiaj zamierza go w końcu porządnie zerżnąć. Było wspaniale.

Po wszystkim Sherlock zostawił go przykutego do łóżka, a sam usiadł w jego nogach. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego. John czuł się wykończony, niemal zasypiał. Był bardziej odprężony niż mógłby się spodziewać.

\- Następnym razem widzimy się w hotelu – oznajmił Sherlock. – Wyślę ci adres smsem.

\- Hmm? – zamrugał starając się zebrać myśl, był już taki zmęczony, chciał tylko zasnąć – Mam napięty grafik. Będziesz musiał się dostosować. – zamknął oczy z powrotem, ziewnął.

\- Widziałem twój grafik. Wezmę go pod uwagę. – Sherlock wstał z łóżka – Muszę już iść, nie chcę żeby ktoś mnie zauważył.

\- Pewnie i tak jedyne do czego teraz jestem zdolny to sen – powinien był zapytać dlaczego, ale naprawdę nie miał siły – Odkuj mnie za nim wyjdziesz, dobrze?

Po chwili Sherlock stanął nad nim już zupełni ubrany. Delikatnie wyswobodził jego ręce. Jednak nie odszedł od razu. Stał nad nim i patrzył na niego. Tak po prostu.

\- John…?

\- Tak? – mruknął.

\- Spotykanie się w hotelach odpowiada ci? – spytał cicho.

\- Tak. Spokojnie, zarabiam teraz wystarczająco dużo. – ziewnął znowu.

Potem porozmawiają na temat tego dlaczego mają widywać się w hotelach, dzisiaj John nie miał już na nic siły.

\- To dobrze. Czekaj na wiadomość. – po tych słowach Sherlock wyszedł zostawiając go samego.

Zasnął niemal natychmiast.

Rano w drodze do pracy przeklinał samego siebie. Nie powinien się tak zachować. Zachował się jak tchórz. Obiecał sobie, że przy następnym spotkaniu poruszy kilka ważnych kwestii. Przecież nie będą się widywać w hotelach przez wieczność. Jednak zanim Sherlock się z nim skontaktował minęły trzy dni. Zbyt dużo o tym myślał, zbyt wiele pytań zrodziło się w jego głowie. Zamiast porozmawiać z nim poważnie kiedy w końcu się spotkali pokłócili się o hasło bezpieczeństwa. Sherlock oczywiście wygrał, a potem John nie miał już ochoty wracać do tematu, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie podjął. Łatwiej było uprawiać seks. I tak już jakoś zostało. Nawet nie wiedział jak to się stało.

Egzystowali we własnej, nierealnej przestrzeni. John cały czas miał wrażenie, że to wszystko zaraz się skończy, że jeśli zacznie zadawać pytania, które kłębiły mu się głowie Sherlock znowu zniknie z jego życia, tym razem na zawsze. Zamiast zapytać co dalej, dlaczego nikt inny nie wie, że Holmes żyje, czy jest w Londynie tylko przelotnie, czy na stałe wrócił do domu pozwalał Sherlockowi robić ze swoim ciałem co tylko chciał.

Robili rzeczy, nad którymi się wcześniej nawet nie zastanawiał, rzeczy które pojawiały się w jego fantazjach, ale jeszcze niedawno sam nie był pewien czy na pewno chce je kiedykolwiek wprowadzać w życie. Fizycznie całkowicie należał do Sherlocka. Ich życie seksualne stawało się coraz niebezpieczniejsze. Dominacja, kontrola oddechu i orgazmu były tylko początkiem. Uwielbiał oddawać Sherlockowi pełną kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Uwielbiał ten moment kiedy był związany, miał zasłonięte oczy i mógł tylko czekać na kolejny ruch mężczyzny. Sama myśl o tym, że Sherlock może z nim zrobić absolutnie wszystko, a on nie będzie miał wiele do powiedzenia – a jeśli będzie za bardzo protestował zostanie uciszony na jeden z wielu sposobów – zbliżał go zaskakująco blisko do orgazmu. Sherlock nieustannie go zaskakiwał, nieustannie popychał granice dalej i dalej. Ich spotkania nigdy nie były takie same, zawsze pojawiał się jakiś nowy element, coś co przez chwilę szokowało Johna, a potem wprawiało w jeszcze większą ekscytację.

Jak wtedy, gdy Sherlock uznał, że ma ochotę wypróbować na nim palceta, którego kiedyś używał na nieboszczykach, a którego John nigdy nie wyrzucił. Albo kiedy przyszedł do niego do szpitala, związał go nagiego na łóżku, oślepił i zostawił samego w pokoju na pewien czas. Kiedy wrócił i zerżnął go nie mówiąc ani słowa John nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że to może nie Holmes go pieprzy tylko jakiś inny zboczeniec, który postanowił wykorzystać okazję. Nigdy nie uzyskał stu procentowej pewności. Mężczyzna po wszystkim rozwiązał go, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, a John zdjął opaskę z oczu dopiero kiedy tamten wyszedł. Nigdy też nie rozmawiał na temat tamtego wieczora z Sherlockiem.

John nigdy wcześniej nie był tak głęboko skupiony na samym akcie w czasie seksu. Sypianie z kobietami sprawiało mu przyjemność, ale zawsze miał wrażanie, że cos mu umyka. Słuchał wypowiedzi innych seksie i zastanawiał się dlaczego on tak się nie czuje. To nie tak, że nie sprawiało mu to w ogóle przyjemności, ale nie rozumiał trochę całego tego zamieszania wokół seksu. To były przyjemne chwile, ale czasem po prostu nie chciało mu się tracić na to energii. Zanim pojechał na wojnę nigdy nie pomyślał, że to nie z nim coś jest nie tak, ale z jego doborem partnerek i technik.

Dopiero w Afganistanie po raz pierwszy otrzymał wskazówkę. Wdał się wtedy w krótki, intensywny romans z Marie, pracownicą organizacji humanitarnej. Spędziła w jego jednostce niewiele ponad tydzień, ale te kilka spotkań z nią dało mu wtedy wiele do myślenia. Jako pierwsza kobieta, z którą kiedykolwiek spał kompletnie go zdominowała. Miała szalone, kreatywne podejście do seksu. Spróbował z nią kilku rzeczy, o których wcześniej marzył, ale wolał nie proponować ich swoim partnerkom. Pewnie gdyby nie został postrzelony kilka tygodni później spotkanie z nią wpłynęłoby już wtedy na jego relację z kobietami, ale potem wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że na pewien czas w ogóle o niej zapomniał. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie i jakoś tak zupełnie naturalnie wrócił do stałej rutyny w swoich związkach. Tylko jego fantazje seksualne powoli robiły się coraz bardziej śmiałe i coraz chętniej eksperymentował z rodzajami oglądanej czasami pornografii. Mężczyźni nigdy go nie pociągali i nadal nie postrzegał siebie jako geja. Tego był pewien nawet teraz. Sherlock jak we wszystkim i w tym był wyjątkiem od reguły.

Czym dłużej sypiali ze sobą tym bardziej John bał się rozmowy, która w końcu miała nastąpić. Z każdym dniem widział wyraźniej, że Holmes nie jest gotowy wrócić tutaj na dobre, że te trzy lata odmieniły go. Zmiany w jego przyjacielu były niewielkie, ale znaczące. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy John go znał był zainteresowany seksem i to w taki sposób jak kolejną zagadką kryminalną. Oddawał się kolejnym spotkaniom bez reszty, eksperymentował, nie miał niemal żadnych granic. Był brutalniejszy niż kiedyś i jeszcze mniej przejmował się przyjętymi normami. Widział w jego oczach szaleństwo, które kiedyś tylko czaiło się w nich w czasie najbardziej niebezpiecznych chwil. Cokolwiek stało się z nim przez te trzy lat wywarło na nim ogromny wpływ. Wcześniej jego działania, jakby nie były szalone i nieczułe były nacechowane pewnego rodzaju niewinnością. Sherlock nie działał ze złych pobudek, tylko z czystej, niemal dziecięcej ekscytacji, ciekawości. Nigdy wcześniej nie było w nim wyrachowania, zimnej kalkulacji, którą często teraz widywał na jego twarzy. Nauczył się panować nad swoimi odruchami, a tym samym jego zdolności i intelekt stały się dużo bardziej niebezpiecznymi narzędziami. Czasem ryzykował tylko po to by go testować.

Jego współpracownicy w szpitalu szybko zorientowali się, że John Watson romansuje z kimś w czasie przerw, ale ponieważ każdemu to się czasem zdarzało i – na szczęście – nigdy nie dowiedzieli się jak to naprawdę wygląda, tylko mu kibicowali. Większość zakładała, że posuwa którąś z pielęgniarek i uznała, że oznacza to, że czuje się już lepiej po śmierci żony. Nie wyprowadzał ich z błędu, a nawet nieco podsycał ich przypuszczenia. Flirtowanie z ładnymi pielęgniarkami nigdy nie sprawiało mu kłopotu.

Rzeczywiście czuł się lepiej, znów żył na krawędzi, musiał być czujny w każdej chwili. Nie mógł się zdradzić przed nikim, że widuje Sherlocka, nie mógł pozwolić by ktokolwiek zobaczył ślady na jego ciele. I wyczekiwał kolejnych spotkań, podczas których czuł się niemal cały, niemal szczęśliwy. Tylko czasami nadal budziły go koszmary i w tych najczarniejszych godzinach pozwalał sobie na zwątpienie. Wciąż ścigało go przeczucie, że to nie może się dobrze skończyć. Byli w stanie przejściowym, a co dalej? Co będzie kiedy Sherlock w końcu się znudzi? Czy wtedy go zostawi tym razem na dobre? Nie łudził się, jeśli po kilku tygodniach nadal nie rozmawiali na temat tego co dalej, to pewnie nigdy nie będą. Po prostu któregoś dnia on znowu zniknie. John nie był na to gotowy. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na to by stracić go ponownie, więc nie pytał. Sherlock znał jego pytania, pewnie wyczytywał je na jego twarzy za każdym razem kiedy się widzieli. Nie chciał na nie odpowiadać. Po prostu nie byli gotowi zmierzyć się rzeczywistością.

\- Witam Johnie, to miło z twojej strony, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać – opanowany głos Mycrofta odbijał się echem w wielkiej fabrycznej hali.

Znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Mycroft wyglądał tak jakby od tamtego czasu nie minęły lata tylko co najwyżej dni. Był jak zawsze oficjalny, pewny siebie i arogancki. Niedbale opierał się na czarnej parasolce, która nieodmiennie mu towarzyszyła. Miał na ustach ten sam co zawsze pełen rezerwy uśmiech.

John spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, chociaż już od momentu kiedy Anathea przyjechała po niego czuł jak świat wali mu się pod nogami. Gdyby Mycroft po prostu chciał z nim porozmawiać przyjechałby na Baker Street, robił to czasem. Zamiast tego wysłał po niego posłańca wyraźnie pokazując mu, że to spotkanie jest inne. Formalne.

\- Czy to zawsze muszą być takie przygnębiające miejsca? Nie możesz mnie zaprosić do dobrej restauracji? Jeśli już musimy rozmawiać. Czego chcesz? – miał jeszcze cień nadziei, że może po prostu jest mu do czegoś potrzebny, że romans, który miał z Sherlockiem właśnie się nie kończy, ponieważ Mycroft wie…

\- Tego samego co zawsze, drogi Johnie – twarz Mycrofta nabrała powagi, zbliżył się do niego – Nieustannie troszczę się o mojego brata.

Zacisnął oczy i dłonie. Oddychanie nagle stało się bolesne. Dosłownie. Nie powinien się dziwić. Jak długo można utrzymać coś w tajemnicy przed Mycroftem Holmesem?

\- John, proszę mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje z tym imbecylem? – zaskoczyła go troska w głosie Mycrofta, zobaczył jak maska uprzejmości znika.

\- Ja długo wiesz? – wychrypiał

\- Dowiedziałem się, że żyje dopiero kiedy wrócił do Londynu. Czekałem na to, co zrobi. Tak jak przewidziałem zwrócił się do swojego jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela. Spodziewałem się, że John Watson naprowadzi do na właściwe tory, zawróci z tej drogi szaleństwa. Mam przygotowane papiery, wszystko czego potrzebuje żeby wrócić do żywych z oczyszczonym nazwiskiem. Nie wiem tylko, czy Sherlock w ogóle chce wracać do żywych. A ty, doktorze Watsonie - głos Mycrofta nabrał ostrości – zamiast popchnąć go na właściwie tory pozwalasz mu się pogrążać. Miałem o tobie lepsze zdanie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz! – jego krzyk rozniósł się po hali i wrócił z echem, Mycroft miał niesamowitą umiejętność wyprowadzania go z równowagi – Po co się znowu wtrącasz? Nie wystarczył ci poprzedni raz? Wtedy wszystko niszczyłeś! Jesteś współodpowiedzialny za to wszystko co się stało! Chcesz żeby to znowu się zdarzyło?

\- John – głos Mycrofta w przeciwieństwie do jego był całkowicie opanowany – doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie może tak długo trwać. Nie dlatego, że ja wiem. To tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, a ja wolałbym żeby ostateczne rozwiązanie okazało się najlepsze dla nas wszystkich.

\- Nas wszystkich? A co ty masz do tego? – czuł, że po kolejnej aroganckiej odzywce tego drania może nie wytrzymać i rzeczywiście go uderzyć.

\- To mój brat. Jak już powiedziałem, martwię się o niego nieustannie. I z tego co widzę, ty też się martwisz. John, muszę z niechęcią przyznać, że znasz mojego brata lepiej ode mnie. Dlatego proszę cię żebyś zakończył ten nonsens…

\- Jak śmiesz? – jego pięść była już na wysokości ramienia kiedy się opanował. Nie zniży się do tego poziomu. – Po tym, co zrobiłeś nie masz prawa się wtrącać. Mam ci przypomnieć kto przekazał Moriarty'emu potrzebne informacje?

Zaczął chodzić nerwowo w pewnej odległości od Mycrofta. Nie mógł znieść jego zimnej, wyrachowanej obecności. Bycie blisko tego manipulatora przyprawiało go o mdłości. Nie tylko nie miał zamiaru przyznać się, że był współwinny za to co się wydarzyło, ale teraz uważał, że ma prawo po raz kolejny się wtrącać.

\- To jak w tej chwili żyje Sherlock nie może trwać wiecznie. Proszę cię tylko Watsonie, żebyś wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, ponieważ masz na niego największy wpływ i pomógł mu wrócić na dobre. Zanim mój drogi brat znowu nas opuści i być może tym razem stanie się kolejnym Moriarty'm.

Zacisnął zęby. Zatrzymał się w jednej chwili. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane Mycrofta było jak kubeł lodowatej wody wylany na głowę kiedy śpisz. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Mycrofta dotykały jego najgorszych obaw, tych których nigdy nie wypowiadał nawet w myślach. Czasem pojawiały się w jego koszmarach. Balansowały na granicy podświadomości, ale zawsze spychał je jak najgłębiej. Nie był już w się stanie kłócić z Mycroftem.

Było mu wstyd. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Jego wina nagle stała się zupełnie jasna. Sherlock wrócił do niego, ale John nie był mu wstanie całkowicie zaufać. Wciąż były w nim wątpliwości, strach tak wielki, że on, John Watson, człowiek znany ze swojej odwagi, nie chciał się z nim zmierzyć. Już nie wierzył w Sherlocka, nie miał do niego pełnego zaufania. Te gry, w które się bawili miały ich oszukać, pokazać, że zaufanie wciąż tam jest chociaż go nie było. Nie ufał Holmesowi, chociaż kiedyś w ciągu kilku godzin zaufał mu bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu na świecie. Sherlock doskonale to wiedział i dlatego nie był w stanie wrócić naprawdę. John był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie, z której zdaniem tamten się liczył, a on go zawiódł.

\- Cieszę się, że wciąż potrafisz mnie zaskoczyć.– spokojny głos Mycrofta wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Kiedy będzie gotowy dostarczę mu wszystkiego czego będzie potrzebował żeby wrócić. Tylko skończcie już ten nonsens.

Przytaknął zbyt pochłonięty myślami żeby wdawać się w dalszą rozmowę.

\- Anathea odwiezie cię do domu. Dziękuję za spotkanie. – usłyszał oddalające się kroki.

Wciąż pogrążony w myślach wrócił do domu i spędził długą bezsenną noc. Nad ranem w końcu wiedział co robić.

Przyszedł na spotkanie w hotelu wcześniej niż zwykle. Gotowy na konfrontację, przygotowany zmierzyć się ze swoimi lękami. Mycroft miał rację, nie mogli tak dłużej funkcjonować. To nie był związek, to był romans. A romanse rzadko kiedy przeradzają się w coś stałego jeśli któraś ze stron w odpowiednim momencie nie podejmie działań. To musiał być on. Nie chciał pozwolić Sherlockowi na porzucenie go po raz kolejny. Nie po tym co obaj przeszli.

Czekał już na Sherlocka, kiedy ten wpadł do pomieszczenia spóźniony jakieś 15 minut. Oczywiście to właśnie dzisiaj musiał się spóźnić, budząc w nim najgorsze lęki, że już jest za późno, że to dzisiaj Sherlock postanowił zrezygnować. Był już gotowy do niego dzwonić, chociaż wiedział, że jeśli jego lęki były tylko wyobrażone da czas Sherlockowi na przygotowanie się. Nie wątpił, że mężczyzna od razu zrozumiałby co się dzieje. Na szczęście zanim się złamał drzwi otworzyły się, Holmes jednak postanowił go zaszczycić swoją obecnością. Były detektyw obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem i zatrzymał się wpół kroku na prostej drodze do pocałowania go, zmrużył oczy lustrując go uważnie. John aż za dobrze znał to spojrzenie, był właśnie poddawany analizie. Sherlock zaraz dojdzie do właściwego wniosku…

\- Mycroft wie. Widziałeś się z nim. – głos Sherlocka był spokojny, ale dostatecznie dobrze znał swojego kochanka żeby wiedzieć, że jest wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Tak. – John wstał z łóżka. – Widziałem się z tym aroganckim draniem – Mycroft mógł mieć rację w paru sprawach, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że go nie znosił. - I masz rację wie, wiedział jak tylko wróciłeś do Londynu.

\- Z tego co widzę, mój brat poprosił cię, żebyś przemówił mi do rozsądku. Znając go ma już przygotowane papiery i łaskawie czeka kiedy do niego przyjdę żeby mógł mi pokazać jaki jest wszechwładny. – Sherlock zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju jak zawsze kiedy bardzo o czymś myślał. Nerwowo poruszał szczęką – A co ty o tym sądzisz, John?

\- Myślę, że skończył się czas kiedy ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. – chciał żeby biła od niego pewność siebie, ale wiedział, że Sherlock prędzej czy później zauważy jego niezdecydowanie.

\- Tak. Wiem. – Sherlock wyglądał jakby uszło z niego powietrze. Oparł się o ścianę.

\- Powiedz mi co to wszystko oznacza? To co robimy? Wiesz przecież, wiem, że to nie może trwać wiecznie.

Mężczyzna milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, potem gwałtownie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z wyrazem olśnienia.

\- Przecież ty wiesz, co to oznacza, nie muszę ci mówić. – detektyw zbliżył się do niego z niezachwianą pewnością siebie – Jesteś bystry John, zrozumiałeś to. Doskonale – chwycił mocno jego podbródek i spojrzał prosto w oczy – I nadal nie jesteś pewien. Chcesz tego, John? Chcesz żebym wrócił tu na dobre? Czy może za bardzo się mnie boisz, za bardzo boisz się tego, co się stanie kiedy wrócę? Powiedz John, dlaczego tak bardzo obawiałeś się zadać te pytania wcześniej? Nigdy nie byłeś tchórzem. Zawsze byłeś gotowy do walki, a teraz tylko się chowasz. Jak to jest?

John zacisnął zęby. Oczekiwał, że w tej konwersacji to on będzie dominował, ale jednak nie. Sherlock zbyt szybko i precyzyjnie dotarł do jego lęków.

\- Może wolałbyś żebym znów zniknął z twojego życia, może nawet wolałbyś żebym nigdy nie wrócił…

\- Tego już za dużo – warknął cofając się o kilka kroków – Jestem gotowy rozmawiać. Rozmawiać, Sherlock. Nie słuchać jak się popisujesz, żeby zachować pozycję. Rozumiesz?

\- Świetnie. W takim razie koniec popisywania się. Powiedz mi, John, czy chcesz żebym zadzwonił do Mycrofta? Mogę to zrobić tu i teraz, specjalnie dla ciebie.

Naprawdę chciał odpowiedzieć tak. Zamiast tego spuścił głowę z uczuciem głębokiej porażki i braku zrozumienia dla samego siebie.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi. – Sherlock powoli cedził słowa. –Nie wiesz. Wiesz co ja myślę? Myślę, że wcale…

\- Nie mów mi co JA myślę – przerwał mu, czuł, że coś się w nim łamie. Nie chciał być już dłużej tym przestraszonym człowiekiem. Ta osoba była mu zupełnie obca, jak mógł pozwolić sobie, by nim zawładnęła? W końcu był gotowy wyrzucić to z siebie. – Powiem ci co myślę. Boję się, że tak naprawdę wcale nie chcesz tu być, że nawet jeśli teraz jesteś ze mną, to za kilka tygodni uznasz, że to jest już dla ciebie za mało. Zmieniłeś się i boję się, że ta rzeczywistość już nie będzie dla ciebie wystarczająca. Boję się, że znowu mnie zostawisz… - chwycił leżący na nocnym stoliku pilot i z całej siły cisnął nim o ścianę – Jestem wściekły. Wściekły. Za te trzy lata, za to przez co musiałem przejść. Powtarzam sobie, że nie miałeś wyboru i zapłaciłeś za to swoją cenę, ale jestem WŚCIEKŁY. Przez to, że umarłeś…. Kurwa, nie czułem się tak źle po powrocie z Afganistanu. A teraz znowu tu jesteś i mimo wszystko tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham, że to boli. Powinienem wyrzucić cię ze swojego życia, ale nie potrafię. Czasami bym chciał. Moje życie byłby o tyle prostsze. Ale nie potrafię. I jestem taki WŚĆIEKŁY na to, że bez ciebie moje życie nie ma sensu, że mam ochotę kogoś zastrzelić… - cisnął o ścianę kolejną rzeczą która znalazła się pod jego ręką. To była jego komórka. Odbiła się od ściany i wylądowała za szafką. No cóż, najwyżej kupi sobie nową.

\- Spróbuję ci znaleźć jakiegoś seryjnego mordercę, jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej. – w głosie Sherlocka przebrzmiewała szaleńcza nuta, ale też jakaś taka wyraźna ulga.

I nagle się śmiali. Histerycznie. Nie byli w stanie przestać. Znaleźli się na podłodze, oparci o łóżku chichocząc jak dwójka brzdąców, która coś spsociła przez długie minuty. W końcu to Sherlock pierwszy się opanował. Chwycił go za rękę.

\- Potrzebujemy rozwiązania. Ta sytuacja powoli staje się nudna. Na początku to było zabawne, ale myślę że wolałbym skupiać się na nowych sprawach, a nie na ukrywaniu się w Londynie.

John uspokoił się w jednak chwili.

\- Wiem. I rozumiem co do mnie mówisz. – uścisnął jego dłoń, czy naprawdę powiedział na głos, że go kocha? –Przykro mi. Wiem, że nie możemy dalej kontynuować tego. Zastanawiałem się nad rozwiązaniem, które może nam, mi pomóc i…

\- Masz propozycję.

\- Tak. – obmyślił to wszystko w nocy, wtedy wydawało mu się sprytne, teraz nieco głupiutkie, jednak nie miał lepszego pomysłu – Wezmę zaległy urlop, ucieszą się w szpitalu. Nie miałem wolnego od pogrzebu, a wtedy też wykorzystałem tylko trzy dni. Wyjedziemy w jakieś najnudniejsze miejsce na świecie. Miłą, opustoszałą wieś. Będziemy mieć tam tylko siebie. Jeśli nie uciekniesz stamtąd ode mnie, jeśli się nie pozabijamy, wtedy myślę, że uwierzę, że będę w stanie odpowiedzieć tak na twoje pytanie. – uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach, zabrzmiało prawie jak oświadczyny.

\- Ile?

\- Normalni ludzie potrzebowaliby więcej czasu, ale sądzę, że tydzień wystarczy. Już po pierwszym dniu będziesz planować moje morderstwo.

\- To prawdopodobne. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wyglądał na dużo bardziej odprężonego niż wcześniej. Miał wory pod oczami, wyglądał na wykończonego, John wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Zgoda. Widzę z jaki sposób do tego doszedłeś i jeśli to jest to czego potrzebujesz, to nie mogę ci odmówić, ale ja też mam warunki. – Sherlock ścisnął jego dłoń tak mocno, że aż zabolało. To było przypomnienie, kto jest kim w ich relacji. – Kiedy już tam będziemy oddasz mi całkowicie kontrolę nad sobą.

Spojrzał na niego zdumiony, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Przez chwilę wyglądał na znudzonego.

\- Chcę żebyśmy oboje wiedzieli, że masz do mnie pełne zaufanie. Pamiętasz? Jeszcze parę lat temu mogłem cię wciągnąć pod autobus. Chcę tego z powrotem. Mogę zrobić wiele, by to osiągnąć.

Były detektyw patrzył na niego z niesamowitym wyrazem twarzy. Było w nim tyle pragnienia, że przez chwilę John obawiał się, że zostanie pożarty. Nadal mocno ściskał jego rękę. Drugą położył mu na policzku pierwszym w tak czuły sposób, że po jego ciele rozeszło się miłe ciepło. Było coś niebezpiecznego w jego spojrzeniu. John aż za dobrze rozumiał, że wiele w przypadku Sherlocka nie oznaczało bycia miłym i chętnym do pójścia na kompromis. Mogło za to oznaczać morderstwo, manipulowanie innymi i Johnem. Gdyby teraz poprosił Sherlocka, żeby kogoś zabił, on prawdopodobnie by to zrobił. Normalnego człowieka coś takiego by przestraszyło. Nie był normalny. Zamiast tego poczuł potężną potrzebę pocałowania go i to też uczynił. To był ich pierwszy czuły pocałunek, w którym Holmesa nie próbował go zdominować. No… przez pewien czas. Już po krótkiej chwili poczuł jak Sherlock napiera na niego całym ciałem, wciska w bok łóżka.

Przez chwilę przemknęło mu, przez głowę, że może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, że powinni poczekać, aż naprawdę sobie zaufają…

\- Nie bądź idiotą John – usłyszał cichy szept w swoim uchu – Jeśli uważasz, że obędziemy się bez seksu, to chyba rzeczywiście jesteś szalony. Wyobraź sobie… - mężczyzna zaczął kąsać jego szyję -…, że nie mam zupełnie nic czym mógłbym się zająć. Myślę, że wtedy naprawdę bym cię zamordował. – to mówiąc ugryzł go w szyję naprawdę mocno.

John jęknął bezwiednie zarzucając biodrami. Adrenalina nadal w nim buzowała i w jednej chwili z wahania przeszedł do gwałtownego pragnienia żeby Sherlock znalazł się w nim natychmiast.

\- Zgadzasz się na mój warunek? Musisz to powiedzieć, na głos, wiesz?

\- Tak – wyszeptał, chociaż było w tym coś przerażającego. Niemniej chyba o to chodziło, o to by już się nie bał mu ufać. – Weź mnie. Proszę. Potrzebuję tego.

\- Niecierpliwy?

\- Bardzo… - były detektyw wstał z niego, a potem chwytając za włosy pchnął brutalnie na łóżku twarzą w dół.

Kołdra zagłuszyła jego protest.

\- Myślę, że dziś wyjątkowo mogę spełnić twoją prośbę.

Posłusznie leżał kiedy Holmesa zdzierał z niego spodnie, a potem paskiem z nich wyjętym skrępował mu dłonie na plecach. Sherlock ustawił go w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji, na tak szeroko rozstawionych nogach, że aż bolały go mięsnie ud, z twarzą wciśniętą w łóżko. Czuł się kompletnie odsłonięty. W tej pozycji jego penis nie miał się nawet o co ocierać, był zupełnie zdany na łaskę partnera.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna zasada, ale jak sam rozumiesz, ponieważ dotyczy naszego życia seksualnego, ty nie masz w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Zraniłeś mnie. Musisz ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. Dopóki nie uznam inaczej, nie masz prawa… zresztą myślę, że sam to wydedukujesz – głos Sherlocka był całkowicie poważny, to nie była jedna z ich gierek.

Poczuł ulgę. To było dziwne. Spodziewał się po sobie wielu reakcji, ale nie ulgi… Ręka Sherlocka znalazła się na jego przyrodzeniu. Był już bardzo podniecony, może dlatego w pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się na czym miała polegać kara. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Sherlock założył mu opaskę uciskową. Tym różniła się od klasycznego pierścienia, że można było ją zdjąć w każdej chwili. Poczuł falę złości, zmieszanej z upokorzeniem oraz jeszcze większe podniecenie.

\- Powiedz to – głos Sherlocka – musisz to powiedzieć na głos.

\- Nie mam dzisiaj prawa do orgazmu. – wyszeptał w materac. Czuł do jego policzków napływa krew jakby był jakaś pensjonarką.

\- Błąd. Postaraj się bardziej. – Sherlock ścisnął jego przyrodzenie tak mocno, że aż zabolało.

Ostrożnie odwrócił głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć Sherlockowi w twarz.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie mam prawa do żadnego orgazmu, dopóki nie powiesz inaczej? – wydusił z siebie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Prawie. – zaskakująco czuła dłoń zmierzwiła jego włosy. – Dopóki nie pozbędziesz się wystarczająco tego poczucia winy, które cię zjada.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Sherlokowi uda się tak dokładnie odczytać jego uczucia. Wcisnął twarz w kołdrę, nie mając ochoty, by Sherlock widział, jak bardzo wstrząsnęły nim te słowa. Zresztą nie musiał się już ukrywać. Detektyw wyraźnie uznał, że wszystko zostało już wytłumaczone.

Został brutalnie zerżnięty, a potem jeszcze zdyscyplinowany. Czuł, że od razów palcata nie będzie mógł długo wygodnie siedzieć. Oczywiście nie miał orgazmu, ale mimo to czuł się naprawdę usatysfakcjonowany.

Wyjechali dwa dni później. John wybrał domek pod Chelmondiston w hrabstwie Suffolk , daleko od popularnych szlaków turystycznych. Naprawdę dotrzymał słowa. To miejsce oprócz ładnych widoków, niewielkiej odległości do zatoki nic więcej nie oferowało. Sam domek znajdował się kilka kilometrów od miasteczka, blisko zatoki. Mieli do dyspozycji dobrze zaopatrzoną kuchnię, telewizję kablową i biblioteczkę w gabinecie. No i oczywiście Internet, żaden z nich nie był tak zdesperowany żeby zupełnie zrezygnować z kontaktu ze światem. Okolica również nie oferowała sobą zbyt wiele. Nie spotkali nawet właściciela. John zapłacił za wynajem wcześniej, a klucz czekał na nich pod doniczką. Nie było tu chyba zbyt wielu przestępców, co dobrze wróżyło planowi Johna.

Domek był niewielki, na parterze mieściła się przestronna kuchnia połączona z salonem, staromodny gabinet, oraz jedyna łazienka. Sypialnie znajdowały się na poddaszu. Miały spadziste sufity i ściany wytapetowane w kwieciste wzory. Wchodząc do tego domu John odniósł wrażenie jakby cofnął się w czasie od kilkadziesiąt lat. Mimo, że wszystkie sprzęty były w bardzo dobrym stanie, żaden z nich nie wyglądał jakby został zakupiony w tym wieku. Jego babcia miały podobny dom, z fotelami, w których można się było utopić i ciężki meblami, które nadawały pomieszczeniom ponure wrażenie. Nie był to jeden z tych nowoczesnych domów z wielkimi oknami dzięki którym pomieszczenia w ciągu dnia było bardzo jasno. W tym domu nawet w najbardziej słoneczny dzień panował lekki półmrok, a już wczesnym popołudniem wszędzie kładły się długie cienie. Zamiast ogrodu, dom otaczały stare drzewa owocowe nie dające już zbyt wielkiej ilości owoców, ale nadal wystarczająco wiele, by teraz, wczesną jesienią wokół domu unosił się delikatny owocowy aromat z tych wszystkich jabłek i gruszek, które spadły na trawnik i pozostały w wysokiej trawie przez nikogo nie zauważone. Drewutnia była dobrze zaopatrzona, więc mogli liczyć na długie i nudne wieczory przy kominku.

Sherlock wprowadził swoją część planu jak tylko wyruszyli w Londynu. Pierwszy test zupełnie oblał. Jechali samochodem Johna, to on prowadził. Sherlock postanowił kierować ich podróżą, jednak proponowane przez niego trasy wydawały się Johnowi zupełnie bez sensu. Błyskawicznie wdali się w sprzeczkę z tego powodu. Zanim John zorientował się, że wykłócanie się o to jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego na co się sam zgodził minęło dobrych kilka chwil. Opanował się dopiero kiedy dostrzegł pełen tryumfu uśmieszek na twarzy Holmesa. Kiedy spytał, co go tak raduje, dowiedział się, że ten tydzień może jednak nie być tak nudny, bo utemperowanie go do posłuszeństwa będzie prawdziwym wyzwaniem. I że będzie wymagało wiele karania, co też jest wspaniałe. To go uciszyło, skoncentrował się na jeździe nie poruszając więcej tego tematu. Resztę podróży pozwolił Sherlockowi decydować o wszystkim, upokorzenie było jeszcze zbyt świeże żeby zapomnieć się po raz kolejny.

Dni, które spędzili w Chelmondiston wspominał potem jako jeden z bardziej szalonych i trudnych momentów w swoim życiu. Nie czuł się do końca komfortowo z tym o co poprosił go Sherlock. Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać. Przez głowę przebiegało mu mnóstwo scenariuszy, w których absolutnie nie byłby wstanie pozostać posłusznym partnerowi. Jednocześnie same myślenie o tym sprawiało mu ból. Naprawdę kiedyś nie miał takich wątpliwości. Kiedy Sherlock wciągnął go pod tamten autobus ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał go powstrzymać. Teoretycznie taka powinna być jego odruchowa reakcja. To prowadziło go do myśli ile się wydarzyło od tamtego czasu, jak bardzo się zmienili. Ile przeszli. I tak w kółko, aż uświadamiał sobie co sobie robi i uciekał w jakąś wysoko absorbującą aktywność. Najczęściej działało, ale nie rozwiązywało żadnego z problemów.

\- Gratulacje. Znalazłeś nam naprawdę nudne miejsce. Jestem znudzony od samego patrzenia. Według ich strony internetowej można tu żeglować, spacerować, oglądać ptaki, jeździć konno i na rowerze. Fascynujące. – Sherlock spojrzał na niego kątem oka znad laptopa. – Za to mają zaskakująco dobrą stronę internetową, osoba, która ją zaprojektowała…

\- Nie popisuj się, dobrze? – John krzątał się w kuchni. Gotowanie oczywiście w całości spadło na niego, gdyby to zależało od Sherlocka mogliby w ogóle nie jeść. – Jeśli masz tak ogromną ochotę na ruch możemy przejść się na plażę. Jest idealna pogoda na spacer.

\- Wieje. Zostaniemy tutaj. Jak już skończysz ten nonsens w kuchni mam wobec ciebie inne plany.

\- Ten nonsens to także twój obiad, wiesz? – głos Johna lekko się podniósł, czasem Sherlock był jak dziecko, naprawdę.

\- Jeśli nalegasz. Gotuj sobie. W tym czasie ja zajmę się czymś produktywnym. I zrób mi herbatę.

John zerknął na Sherlocka. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu i złożył ręce jak zawsze kiedy myślał o czymś intensywnie. No tak, nic nie mogło być produktywniejsze niż dumanie Sherlocka, pomyślał z przekąsem. Spojrzał ponownie na garnek, w którym gotowała się potrawka z kurczaka. Nagle odechciało mu się gotować, jeść, robić cokolwiek. Od wczorajszego wieczora kiedy przyjechali czuł się nieco nie na miejscu. Te ciągłe polecenia Sherlocka doprowadzały go do pasji, chociaż przecież kiedyś nawet by nie pomyślał, że jest w tym coś niewłaściwego.

Postawił wodę w czajniku i przygotował imbryk z earl greyem. Czuł się zmęczony. Wczoraj po przyjeździe Sherlock rzucił się na niego kiedy tylko przyjechali. W aucie był całkiem spokojny chociaż nieco znudzony. Zajął się sprawdzaniem jakiś informacji w sieci odzywając się tylko wtedy kiedy miał uwagi co do jego trasy czy jego jazdy. John kilka razy był gotowy wysiąść z auta i wrócić do Londynu kiedy słyszał, że jedzie za wolno, za szybko itd. Sherlock robił to tylko po to żeby go testować.

Jednak kiedy tylko dojechali na miejsce w Sherlocku rozbudziła się niecierpliwość i irytacja. Zgrzytając zębami skomentował beznadziejność miejsca, w którym się znaleźli. Oczywiście natychmiast po tym jak John odnalazł klucz, wmaszerował do domu pozostawiając go z wszystkimi bagażami. Kiedy już sobie z tym poradził Sherlock pojawił się jak na zawołanie i przyszpilił go do ściany w sypialni. John był zmęczony, głody, a ponadto nadal obolały po ich ostatnim spotkaniu w hotelu. Zaprotestował. Jednak Sherlock był już w tym momencie wulkanem buzującej złości i pożądania. John dowiedział, że musi zapłacić jakoś za tą absolutnie nudną podróż, ten domek w zupełnie wyludnionej okolicy i za to, że tak niechętnie spełniał jego polecenia. Wszystko to Sherlock wyrzucił z siebie w błyskawicznym monologu, a potem popchnął go na kolana i bez pozostawienia mu chociaż chwili na przygotowanie wepchnął mu członka tak głęboko w gardło, że niemal się nim udławił. Nie żeby mu się to nie podobało. Skłamałby. Ale po wszystkim pozostał oczywiście niezaspokojony, a na dodatek nie mógł się nawet pożądanie wyspać, ponieważ ktoś miotał się w nocy po domu niczym wściekły kot.

Kiedy rano wstał zastał Sherlocka rozciągniętego na fotelu z nogami przerzuconymi przez oparcie i głową lekko opadającą do tyłu. Uśpiona bestia nie wyglądała tak groźnie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego. Znów poczuł ten cień rozczarowania i strachu. Cokolwiek działo się w głowie jego kochanka nie był gotowy się tym podzielić. Wolał zasnąć na fotelu po bezsennej nocy niż pozwolić sobie na chwilę intymności. Odwrócił się zdecydowany wrócić na górę i zająć się czymś pożytecznym zamiast stać tu i zastanawiać się jak bardzo pewne rzeczy odbiegały od jego wyobrażeń kiedy Sherlock zaczął coś mamrotać we śnie. To go zatrzymało. Nasłuchiwał, walcząc z chęcią spojrzenia ponownie na mężczyznę. Usłyszał jak Sherlock zmienia pozycję, a potem cichy, przerażony jęk. Wyszeptał coś co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „John". Poczuł się nie na miejscu. Wycofał i wrócił na górę. Zanim oddzieliły ich grube ściany usłyszał jeszcze dwa, coraz głośniejsze krzyki. Coś podpowiadało mu, że lepiej by pozwolił Sherlockowi obudzić się w samotności z tego koszmaru.

Położył się i poczytał chwilę chociaż miał problem, by skupić się na tekście. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał, że Sherlock wstał i chodzi na dole. Dopiero po długich minutach zdecydował się do niego dołączyć. Trzeba było mu dać coś zjeść.

Elektryczny czajnik wyłączył się przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Zalał herbatę i po chwili podał partnerowi, który mruknął coś pod nosem i wrócił do studiowania jakiegoś artykułu z dziedziny chemii. Obiad był już gotowy, a on nie był głodny i nie bardzo miał pomysł co z sobą zrobić. Czuł, że w tej chwili nie znajdzie sobie miejsca, nie z ignorującym go Sherlockiem. Potrzebował czegoś, czegoś intensywnego. Powiedziałby, że seksu, ale wiedział, że w tym nie odnajdzie rozładowania. Potrzebowała trochę endorfin, adrenaliny…

\- Idę pobiegać. Gdybyś był głodny obiad jest gotowy.

\- Co? – na tyle zadziwił Sherlocka, że ten spojrzał wprost na niego – Ty nie biegasz.

\- Normalnie nie, ale przebywanie z tobą dłużej pod jednym dachem działa na mnie motywująco.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego jednym z tych szerokich uśmiechów, które niemal zawsze były nie na miejscu.

\- Musisz być już bardzo sfrustrowany. Proszę bardzo, ale nie oczekuj taryfy ulgowej kiedy wrócisz.

John parsknął. Odwzajemnij uśmiech.

\- Nigdy o nią nie prosiłem. Postaraj się niczego nie wysadzić.

Sherlock przewrócił teatralnie oczami robiąc znudzoną minę. Ile razy będziesz mi to powtarzać mówił wyraz jego twarzy.

\- Doskonale wiesz John, że gdybym chciał coś wysadzić i tak bym to uczynił. W kontrolowanych warunkach. Moje eksperymenty czasem wymagają poświęceń otoczenia. To naturalne. Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż czysta kuchnia. Tylko ktoś nadmiernie przywiązany do materialnych przedmiotów będzie robić z tego problem.

John zawahał się. Przez chwilę poczuł się jak za starych dobrych czasów. Mogli się w ten sposób przerzucać przytykami. Niemal zrobił krok do przodu, ale wtedy głębokie cienie pod oczami kochanka przypomniały mu o porannych koszmarach. Był w tym coś głęboko niewłaściwego. W tym związku to on miał koszmary. Wymamrotał Sherlockowi, że tak czy inaczej wychodzi i już go nie było.

Jogging okazał się zaskakująco satysfakcjonujący. Pogoda była całkiem przyjemna. Wiało wprawdzie trochę, ale było wystarczająco ciepło, by po kilku minutach biegu rozpiąć kurtkę i cieszyć się chłodną bryzą. Przy okazji zwiedził nieco okolicę. Od kamienistej plaży dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście minut truchtem. Znad brzegu widać było zatokę po drugiej stronie, myślał że może będzie w stanie zobaczyć też w oddali Ipswitch, ale ukształtowanie linii brzegowej uniemożliwiało to.

Narzucił sobie dość szybkie tempo. Najpierw pobiegł nad przystań nazywaną Pin Mill. Było już po sezonie i okolica była opustoszała. Mimo to widział kilku ludzi na pomoście oraz kilka łódek żeglujących po zatoce. Pogoda sprzyjała pływaniu. Następnie skierował się do samego miasteczka. Dzięki stronie internetowej – rzeczywiście bardzo szczegółowej – dokładnie wiedział gdzie się skierować żeby kupić sobie butelkę wody. Potem przysiadł na chwilę przy placu zabaw i bezrefleksyjnie wpatrywał się w dzieci bawiące się na huśtawkach.

Minęły dwie godziny zanim był gotowy wrócić do Sherlocka. Jego kochanek dotrzymał słowa. Nie było dla niego taryfy ulgowej. Wręcz przeciwnie, Sherlock specjalnie zaaranżował wszystko tak, żeby jak najbardziej wykorzystać słabość jego mięśni po biegu. W pewnym momencie myślał, że po prostu zemdleje, ale Sherlock świetnie odczytywał symptomy. Nie pozwolił mu na to. Kiedy z nim skończył Sherlock był dla niego tak czuły, że to niemal bolało. Powoli pomógł mu się ogarnąć. Położyli się razem do łóżka i John uciął sobie bardzo przyjemną drzemkę w ramionach kochanka.

Każdy dzień, który spędzili razem w Chelmondiston był pełny ukrytego napięcia, które niemal prowadziło do kłótni. John zaczynał wątpić czy cały ten pomysł z wyjazdem był trafiony. Jakoś nie posuwali się do przodu. Cokolwiek robili miał wrażenie, że powinni robić coś innego. Przejść do sedna. Zamiast tego drażnili się, robili uniki, uciekali przed czymkolwiek poważniejszym. Żaden z nich nie wydawał się gotowy stawić czoła temu, co ich martwiło. Próbowali osiągnąć tyle na raz. John miał wrażenie, że za dużo, ale nie wiedział też jak można by było oddzielić te sprawy od siebie. Jak odzyskać zaufanie bez rozładowania wściekłości i poczucia winy, bez zrozumienia co naprawdę się stało i odkrycia przynajmniej niektórych tajemnic? Szczególnie kiedy Sherlock nie miał zamiaru im niczego ułatwiać. Kiedy próbował z nim po prostu porozmawiać… nie teraz już wiedział, że będzie musiał znaleźć inny sposób na wyciagnięcie z niego informacji. To co stało się kiedy próbował w z nim po prostu porozmawiać można było nazwać jedynie katastrofą.

Leżeli w łóżku. John właśnie obudził się z drzemki, w którą zapadł po sesji. Jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy wiedział, że Sherlock wciąż przy nim jest. Czuł ciepło jego ciała przy swoim boku i delikatny zapach wody kolońskiej. Otworzył oczy. Jego partner siedział oparty o poduszki i czytał. Kiedy tylko otworzył oczy zerknął na niego kątem oka i położył mu rękę na karku. Miał chłodne palce. John pozwolił sobie na cichy pomruk zadowolenia. Jeszcze na chwilę zamknął oczy. Pytanie wypłynęło z niego same. Po prostu to był właściwy moment żeby je zadać.

\- Opowiesz mi o tym jak to było przez trzy lata? Jak żyłeś? – powiedział cichym głosem nawet nie spoglądając na partnera.

Poczuł jak Sherlock porusza się delikatnie na łóżku.

\- Czytam. – to było jedyne co otrzymał.

Otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na partnera. Sherlock z niemal teatralnym skupieniem wpatrywał się w karty książki. Bardzo skupiał się na nie patrzeniu na Johna.

\- To ważne. – John nieco się podniósł, oparł na łokciu – Chciałbym wiedzieć.

\- Nie.

\- Ale dlaczego – poczuł jak zalewa go fala irytacji, czy Sherlock nie rozumiał, że muszą rozmawiać?

\- Ponieważ nie mam ochoty. Koniec tematu. – Sherlock zamknął książkę pełnym irytacji gestem i zaczął wstawać.

\- Zostań – chwycił go za rękę. – Jak mam ci zaufać, jeśli nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć na najprostsze pytania?

\- John, dość.

\- Dlaczego? Boisz się, że coś z tego mnie przerazi? Może sam to ocenię? – John usiadł na łóżku, jego głos nabrał stanowczości.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z rosnącą złością. Zmrużył oczy coś kalkulując, a potem przystąpił do ataku.

\- A może ty mi opowiesz jak się będziesz czuł kiedy wszyscy dowiedzą się, że pozwalasz Sherlockowi Holmesowi robić ze sobą wszystko co tylko zechce. Niektórzy już nawet o tym wiedzą. Mycroft. Jak się czujesz z tym, że Mycroft wie? Może nawet ma zdjęcia. To wścibski sukinsyn. – jego głos był zupełnie spokojny.

\- O co ci chodzi? – warknął – Próbuję z tobą porozmawiać, a ty zmieniasz to w atak na mnie. Naprawdę, to poniżej twojej godności.

\- A może tak ci się tylko wydaje. – Sherlock wstał – Nie wiesz co robiłem przez te lata. Nie wiesz do czego jestem teraz dolny. Może zostałem seryjnym mordercą, Sally by się ucieszyła. Może cały czas tobą manipuluję.

\- Jesteś śmieszny. – również wstał, nie da Sherlockowi nad sobą górować, teraz dzieliło ich łóżko – To dziecinne.

\- Ja jestem dziecinny? To ty jesteś dzieciny. Nie miałeś odwagi wyznać swojemu przyjacielowi, że go pragniesz. To było zachowanie uczniaka. I dlaczego? Ponieważ nie chciałeś być gejem. – Sherlock mówił to wszystko swoim najbardziej aroganckim tonem, który często słyszał w czasie rozwiązywania zagadek kryminalnych wydedukowałem to, a ty znowu nic nie zauważyłeś. Nienawidził tego tonu.

\- Wcale nie. – krzyknął przestając panować nad złością. – Powiedziałbym ci, gdybyś nie oświadczył mi na samym początku, że nie absolutnie nie jesteś zainteresowany. Jestem poślubiony mojej pracy tak powiedziałeś, a ja to uszanowałem. To się nazywa szacunek, Sherlock, ale ty nie masz o tym pojęcia. Po za tym mój wspaniały detektywie, jeśli byłbyś wtedy zainteresowany, to byś mi to zasygnalizował. Byłeś w pełni świadomy sytuacji. Nie zaprzeczysz.

\- A gdzie była wtedy twoja odwaga? Mój drogi, dzielny żołnierz nie miał odwagi zaprosić mnie na randkę. Wolał poczekać trzy lata, aż ja do nie przyjdę.

\- Nie możesz… - urwał, zadał sobie sprawę do czego popycha ich Sherlock - Wyjdź. Nie mam ochoty cię widzieć. Wygrałeś. Jeśli tak bardzo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć czegokolwiek na temat swojej przeszłości to proszę nie mów.

Najgorsze było to, że Sherlock miał na twarzy jeden z tym swoich pełnych satysfakcji uśmieszków. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, że to co zrobił było niewłaściwe. Wyszedł z pokoju nie zapominając zabrać książki i zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi.

John usiadł na łóżku pozwalając sobie powoli ochłonąć. Był wściekły, że Sherlockowi udało się go tak łatwo podpuścić i zmanipulować. Aż zbyt łatwo osiągnął swój cel. Powinien być mądrzejszy. Następnym razem będzie musiał się lepiej przygotować. Czasem Holmes był jak wyjątkowo dzikie zwierze. Trzeba było dobrego tresera żeby wydobyć z niego to czego się pragnęło.

Całe to podporządkowywanie się nie przychodziło mu łatwo. Może dlatego, że tym razem prośby mężczyzny były częstokroć bardziej osobiste, a w związku z tym bardziej upokarzające. Czym innym było podanie komórki, nawet ze spodni znajdujących się na właścicielu urządzenia, a czym innym wycieranie mu nosa. Albo zaspokajanie Sherlocka w trakcie kiedy on gra na skrzypcach. Przy każdej nowej, szalonej prośbie nie mógł się powstrzymać przed protestem mimo, że część jego bardzo chciała natomiast spełnić każdą zachciankę Holmesa. Jednak duma często wygrywała w tym sporze, co nie wróżyło dobrze jego możliwości rozładowania seksualnego.

John miał momentami wrażenie, że wziął na siebie za dużo, czuł się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Nie było łatwo żyć pod jednym dachem z bardzo znudzonym Sherlockiem Holmesem, którego jedynym sposobem na zabicie nudy było testowanie jego cierpliwości i uległości. Odzwyczaił się. Zachcianki partnera bywały czasem dziwaczne, a czasem poniżające, a wypełnianie ich budziło w nim uczucia, z którymi nie był do końca gotowy się zmierzyć. Jeśli protestował był karany, co jakby się nad tym zastanowić wcale nie było tak bardzo odmienne od tego jak wyglądało ich życie poprzednio.

\- Podaj mi ołówek – wymamrotał Sherlock z nad ekranu laptopa, jego laptopa i wysunął rękę w charakterystycznym geście.

John oderwał się od World Journal of Surgery. Ołówek leżał na stole, tuż obok laptopa. Na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Jest obok ciebie. Wystarczy, że sięgniesz ręką.

\- Nie pytałem się gdzie jest ołówek. – ręka pozostała na miejscu, wisiała w powietrzu wyzywająco.

\- Możesz sam sobie sięgnąć po ołówek. – warknął wracając do czytanego artykułu.

\- Podaj. Mi. Ołówek. – w głosie Holmesa zabrzmiała groźba.

\- Dobrze. – wstał i wcisnął mu ten głupi ołówek do ręki. Odwrócił się już kiedy usłyszał.

\- I kawa John. Mam ochotę na kawę. – Sherlock wciąż na niego nie patrzył, zaczął coś notować na karteczce leżącej obok komputera.

\- Będzie i kawa dla królewicza. – warknął John przechodząc do kuchni.

Sherlock nie skomentował jego odzywki. Wydawało się, że jest całkowicie pochłonięty pracą. John miotał się nerwowo po kuchni. Trzaskał ile tylko się dało. Złość znowu w nim buzowała, jednak zanim kawa była gotowa zrozumiał, że znowu zawiódł. Po raz kolejny wściekał się na coś co kiedyś przychodziło mu niemal bez mrugnięcia okiem, a na pewno nie denerwowało go aż tak bardzo, że miał ochotę ciskać sprzętami kuchennymi. Wszystko tak bardzo się zmieniło. Tęsknił, za tamtymi dniami.

Kiedy ekspres skończył przygotowywać kawę podał ją Sherlockowi.

\- Zapomniałeś posłodzić. Stajesz się nieuważny. – usłyszał zamiast podziękowania.

Naprawdę powinien po prostu mu posłodzić tą cholerną kawę.

\- Trudno. Będziesz musiał sam to zrobić. – warknął wracając na kanapę.

\- John. – Sherlock w końcu spojrzał wprost na niego. – Nie dokończyłeś zadania.

\- Nie jesteśmy w armii, żebym musiał robić wszystko zgodnie z twoimi rozkazami – odpyskował.

\- Naprawdę? Wolisz to rozwiązanie? – głos Sherlocka był wyzywający.

\- Świetnie. Posłodzę ci tą głupią kawę. – na bogów zachowywał się jak małe dziecko, aż za dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Znowu wstał z kanapy i przemaszerował do kuchni. Hałasując najbardziej jak się da posłodził Sherlockowi kawę.

\- Zostań – chłodna dłoń chwyciła go za nadgarstek kiedy już miał odejść od Sherlocka.

\- Co tym razem? – krzyknął

\- To powinno być jasne. Źle się zachowałeś. Na kolana.

W jednej chwili poczuł przebiegające po jego ciele iskierki pożądania. To tylko podsyciło jego wściekłość.

\- Nie. Nie mam na to ochoty. Nie możesz…

\- John. Wydałem ci polecenie. – usłyszał w głosie Sherlocka coś jakby cień rozczarowania czający się pod chłodną pewnością siebie.

Cała sytuacja była absurdalna. Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go w tym pomieszczaniu była ręka Sherlocka, który nawet nie ściskała go zbyt mocno. A jednak nie był w stanie się wyrwać. Nie był też gotowy posłuchać kochanka, więc stał tak starając się wywiercić wzrokiem dziury w podłodze. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli nic nie robiąc. Potem Sherlock powoli wstał wciąż nie puszczając jego ręki. Stanął przed nim. Czuł bliskość jego ciała. Druga ręka partnera znalazła się na jego ramieniu. Nie pchała go w dół. Po prostu tam była. Nadal nie był w stanie się poruszyć.

\- Powiem to ostatni raz. Na kolana. – był nadal spokojny, chociaż John słyszał czającą się w ukryciu irytację.

Zacisnął oczy. Czuł jak powoli wściekłość przegrywa tą bitwę. Osunął się na kolana. Jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości krocza partnera. Znów się podniecił. Sherlock złapał go za włosy. Odruchowo pomyślał, że po to by nim pokierować, ale tym razem nie. To jego głowa zboczyła w kierunku spodni mężczyzny, a on go powstrzymał.

\- O co…?

Sherlock zmusił go żeby spojrzał na niego, a potem wymierzył mu jeden, zdecydowany policzek. John był tak zaskoczony, że tylko zamrugał powiekami. W tym czasie mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i ponownie usiadł.

\- Zostań w tej pozycji dopóki nie powiem inaczej. – Sherlock wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

I John został. Wciąż czuł cios na policzku. Powoli, w czasie upływających minut wściekłość wysączyła się z niego. Uspokoił się. Było mu niewygodnie w tej pozycji, ale nawet nie pomyślał żeby wstać. Czuł, że nogi coraz bardziej mu drętwieją. Zacisnął mocno oczy kiedy dotarło do niego uczucie porażki. Znowu.

Klęczał na tej podłodze dobrą godzinę, kiedy Sherlock w końcu się odezwał.

\- Skończyła mi się kawa. Nalej mi następną. – udawał, że na niego nie patrzy, ale John zauważył, że obserwuje jego reakcję kątem oka.

Wstał ostrożnie. Przez chwilę nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, musiał oprzeć się o stół i dać im chwilę na powrót do normy. Mrowiały nieprzyjemnie. Dopiero kiedy przestał mieć wrażanie, że ma zamiast stóp piłki do rugby wziął kubek Sherlocka i przeszedł do kuchni. Zrobił mu nową kawę nie zapominając o posłodzeniu.

\- Proszę – powiedział cicho stawiając ją przed mężczyzną.

Sherlock nie spojrzał na niego. John z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że na twarzy partnera czai się coś na kształt przemęczenia. Miał poważne powody żeby przypuszczać, że nie było to zmęczenie fizyczne.

\- Nie stój nade mną. Na pewno masz coś do zrobienia. – powiedział chłodno Sherlock

\- Ja… - zawahał się – Tak. Masz rację.

Nie miał już ochoty na medycynę. Zamiast tego postanowił, że znowu pójdzie pobiegać. Zdecydowanie czuł się po tym lepiej. Oczyści sobie umysł i może potem wszystko stanie się prostsze.

Wszystkie te momenty kiedy miał się podporządkowywać Holmesowi budziły w nim sprzeczne emocje. Momentami czuł się taki wściekły, a chwilami… tak trudno było to opisać, opatrzyć słowami. Nie spodziewał się po sobie takich uczuć. A jednak przyszły do niego.

Rano tego dnia miał problem żeby wypełnić proste polecenia Sherlocka i musiał za karę spędzić godzinę na podłodze, natomiast wieczorem był już gotowy zrobić dla niego cokolwiek zechciał. To był dopiero trzeci dzień. Był zmęczony, po długim biegu. Jego ciało odzwyczaiło się od takiego wysiłku fizycznego. Siedział na kanapie na wpół nieprzytomnie oglądając telewizję. Leciały powtórki Top Gear, jeden z jego ulubionych programów, a jednak miał problem, żeby się na nim skupić. Powoli odpływał, chyba na chwilę nawet zasnął, ponieważ nie zorientował się, że Sherlock stanął za nim. Poczuł ciepła dłoń partnera na swoim policzku i to otrzeźwiło go na tyle, że wrócił do rzeczywistości. Telewizor był wyłączony. Rzeczywiście musiał przysnąć.

\- Tak? – mruknął – Chyba zasnąłem.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ale za to zobaczył jak do jego oczu zbliża się opaska. Usłyszał ciche zgrzytanie zębów, głowa Sherlocka musiała być tuż za nim. Westchnął cicho zbyt zmęczony, by protestować, odchylił głowę lekko do przodu pozwalając mu zawiązać opaskę wokół głowy. Kilka włosków dostało się między węzły, poczuł leciutkie ukłucie bólu. Ciepłe dłonie znalazły się na jego ramionach. Oddech Sherlocka omiótł jego kark, a kiedy niemal podświadomie odchylił głowę poczuł również usta na swojej szyi. Miękkie i suche, ssące jego szyję w okolicy tętnicy jakby chciały wypić z niego krew. Jego oddech przyśpieszył. Czuł powoli rozchodzące się po jego ciele podniecenie.

Sherlock obszedł fotel, jego kroki były ciche, musiał być boso. Poczuł, że mężczyzna klęka przed nim, co było dość zaskakujące i sprawiło, że zrobił się zupełnie twardy, dużo szybciej niż przypuszczał, że jest w stanie. Zręczne dłonie szybko zdjęły z niego skarpetki, potem spodnie pozostawiając go jednak w bokserkach. Oddychał coraz szybciej. Sherlock przesunął powolnym, pełnym zaborczości gestem po jego udach. Rozsunął je i wsunął się pomiędzy nie. Mógł niemal czuć ciepło bijące z jego ciała, jednak partner jeszcze go nie dotykał. Podniósł coś spod fotela.

\- Zdejmij koszulę. – usłyszał cichy głos Sherlocka.

Sięgnął do koszuli i rozpiął ją nieśpiesznie Cokolwiek miało się zdarzyć było zupełnie inne od tego co robili zazwyczaj. Ten spokój, intymność, były czymś zupełnie nowym. Odsłonił tors, a potem powoli zdjął ja z siebie i upuścił na podłogę obok fotela.

\- Wiesz co to jest? – pytanie było bardzo ciche, wypowiedziane głębokim, gardłowym, pełnym pożądania głosem.

Poczuł zimny dotyk w centralnym punkcie klatki piersiowej. Wiedział. Kiedy zrozumiał co go czeka, z trudem pozostał spokojny, fala potężnego podniecenia rozprzestrzeniła się po jego ciele. Czuł, że Sherlock klęczy wyprostowany między jego nogami z jedną dłonią opartą na jego udzie, a drugą trzymającą ten przedmiot przy jego klatce.

\- John, zadałem pytanie. – głos Sherlocka był spokojny, ale upominający.

Przełknął ślinę, czuł lekkie drżenie rozchodzące się po jego ciele.

\- To skalpel… – drżenie dotarło również do głosu, musiał go ukraść, któregoś dnia kiedy odwiedził go w szpitalu.

\- Dobrze. – nastąpiła chwila pauzy, przeznaczonej specjalnie dla niego. Gdyby nie był gotowy na to co miało nastąpić, teraz był moment, by o tym powiedzieć. – Jest ostry, musisz być bardzo opanowany.

\- Wiem jak ostry jest. Używam takich. – wydusił z siebie.

\- Koniec mówienia. – głos Sherlocka pozostał spokojny, ale nie zostawiał przestrzeni na sprzeciw.

Czubek ostrza powoli podróżował po jego ciele. Tylko go łaskotał, jeszcze nie ranił. Kręcił esy-floresy na jego torsie, brzuchu, udach, chwilami szarpał także materiał w okolicach nabrzmiałego członka. John trzymał ręce kurczowo zaciśnięte na ramionach fotela, głowę oparł mocno o oparcie. Jego kolana nacisnęły na chude biodra wciąż w pełni ubranego Sherlocka i tam pozostały, co było w porządku. Mężczyzna rozumiał, że potrzebuje silnego fizycznego oparcia.

Dopiero po długich minutach, których ciszę przerywał jedynie jego niespokojny oddech poczuł pierwsze ukłucie bólu. Nic wielkiego, nie więcej niż zadrapanie tuz pod żebrami. Można by prawie uznać, że było przypadkowe. Drgnął kiedy to się stało, był cały napięty w oczekiwaniu na ten moment, można by powiedzieć, że był na niego aż nadto oczekiwany.

\- Spokojniej. Możesz zrobić sobie więcej krzywdy niż ja ci zrobię w ten sposób. – głos Sherlocka był opanowany, bardzo stanowczy. – Oddychaj bardzo głęboko, nie naciskaj tak mocno na fotel. Skup się na swoim ciele, nie na oczekiwaniu.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, a jednak John starał się za wszelką cenę spełnić polecenia kochanka. Pogłębił oddech. Rozluźnił uścisk rąk, a potem nóg. Wyłączył się zupełnie na świat zewnętrzny i skupił na odczuciach płynących z ciała. Na pożądaniu i lęku, które razem tworzyły niemal oszałamiająca miksturę. Na oczekiwaniu i niecierpliwości niemal takich samych jak na polu bitwy albo w czasie bardzo trudnej operacji.

Niemal wiedział kiedy nastąpi drugie cięcie. Może była to zasługa samego Sherlocka. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego udzie wbijając te swoje chude palce głęboko w jego uda i zaraz po tym poczuł ukłucie na prawym boku. Przez chwilę ostrze pozostało spokojne, a potem wciąż pozostając w jego ciele przesunęło się nieśpiesznie w stronę jego brzucha. Ból nie był duży. To nie mogło być głębokie cięcie, raczej coś jak kocie zadrapanie, płytkie, ale precyzyjne. Potem nie będzie krwawić, za to będzie drażnić. Jęknął. Od ilości adrenaliny i podniecenia czuł, że niemal kręci mu się w głowie.

Następne cięcie nastąpiło niemal natychmiast, na jego torsie. Czuł, że było krótsze, ale też głębsze. Tym razem naprawdę go zabolało. Sapnął głośno. Skalpel oderwał się od jego skóry. Przez długą chwilę zupełnie nic się nie działo. Słyszał swój coraz gwałtowniejszy oddech, czuł lekkie łaskotanie kiedy kilka kropel krwi spłynęło w dół jego brzucha. Czekał.

Następnym razem poczuł ostrze na swoich bokserkach. Sherlock sprawnie rozciął materiał na nim czasem muskając tępą stroną jego uda. Dwa mocne szarpnięcia na koniec w celu rozcięcia gumki i był zupełnie odsłonięty. Przez chwilę poczuł cień oddechu na swoim członku, ale usta Sherlocka pocałowały go w ranę na brzuchu. Język mężczyzny przesunął się wzdłuż śladu skalpela i z powrotem. Zapiekło.

Zacisnął oczy mimo, że nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Emocje przelewały się przez niego i poczuł coś na kształt łez w swoich oczach. Sam czuł się tym zaskoczony. Dlaczego właśnie teraz, kiedy jest cały napięty z podniecenia i wyczekiwania?

Sherlock wyprostował się, a nóż ponownie podjął delikatną wędrówkę po jego ciele. Czuł jak okala jego członka, wędruje po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Mimo wszystko napiął się bardziej. Sama myśl o tym co mogłoby się stać była jednocześnie bardzo podniecająca i absolutnie przerażająca.

\- Spokojnie. – głos Sherlocka wyrwał go z transu. – Radzisz sobie świetnie. Nie ma powodu się napinać. Rozsuń uda bardziej.

Wyczuł jak Sherlock wycofuje się, obniża. Przez chwilę ogarnęło go zadowolenie, jakby był małym chwalonym dzieckiem. Oddychając jeszcze głębiej, powoli odsłonił się jeszcze mocniej. Znów poczuł łzy, tym razem wyraźniejsze. Z drugiej strony jego członek cały pulsował, domagał się zaspokojenia, którego pewnie miał nie otrzymać.

Poczuł chłodną stal na łydce, nic tylko łaskotanie. Ostrze powędrowało w górę, znowu do jego ud, musnęło nawet kraniec pośladka. Zatrzymało się tuż poniżej jego miednicy, na szczycie uda. Poczuł jak chuda dłoń chwyta jego kostkę i mocno przyciska do podłogi. Tym razem z jego ust wydobył się cichy okrzyk bólu. Czuł jak ostrze wbija się zdecydowanie głębiej niż poprzednio i podąża wzdłuż jego uda niemal do kolana. Bolało. Piekło. Pomyślał, że pewnie będzie wymagał szycia. Przestał panować nad oddechem. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy skalpel zniknął. Były za to usta Sherlocka na jego udzie, na wrażliwiej wewnętrznej stronie. Ssące, kąsające, rozsuwające ranę językiem. Krzyknął głośno z zaskoczenia i pożądania. Nie był już stanie zapanować nad ciałem. Zaczął się trząść, mając w tyle cichą nadzieję, że skalpel nie jest nigdzie blisko jego skóry. Próbował się opanować, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Włosy Sherlocka drażniły jego jeszcze przed chwilą nieco pozbawionego entuzjazmu, ale teraz znów twardniejącego członka. Jęknął ponownie.

\- Wspaniale się spisałeś, jestem z ciebie dumny. – głos Sherlocka był pełen pożądania i rzeczywiście dumy.

Nie był w stanie opanować dłużej łez. Kilka napłynęło do jego oczu, a potem kolejne. Trząsł się. Ciepłe pocałunki wędrowały po jego ciele. Sherlock oparł się o niego. Poczuł jego nagiego członka na swoim. Kiedy zdążył się rozebrać? Ciepła dłoń chwyciła ich razem podczas kiedy druga chwyciła go mocno za kark. Znalazł jego usta. Mokre, głębokie pocałunki były spokojne, czułe. Sherlock powoli ich pieścił. Jego dłoń była wilgotna. Od krwi…?

Łzy płynęły z jego oczu, a jednocześnie coraz bardziej zdecydowane ruchy Sherlocka przybliżały go do orgazmu. Był chyba już dobrze wytresowany, ponieważ chciał zapytać czy na pewno może dojść, ale nie był wstanie uwolnić ust. Ręka na karku mocno utrzymywała go w miejscu, a miękkie usta ani na chwilę się od niego nie odrywały. Doszedł kilka chwil później, wprawiając swoje ciało w jeszcze intensywniejsze drżenie. Przez chwilę nie istniało w nim nic poza potężnym uczuciem ulgi i spełnienia. Czuł jakby ktoś zdjął mu ogromny ciężar z ramion. Łzy nadal płynęły.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział dość cicho, gardło niemal odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. – Przepraszam, że nie umiem ci zaufać tak jakbyś chciał. Przepraszam.

Sherlock podniósł jego opaskę z twarzy na włosy. Ktoś inny mógłby uznać, że wyglądał strasznie. Miał twarz we krwi, powiększone źrenice i dyszał lekko. A jednak spoglądał na niego z taką… troską?

\- Wybaczam ci. – dwa słowa, które sprawiły że resztki napięcia opuściły ciało Johna.

Opadł na Sherlocka oddychając ciężko.

\- Dziękuję. – jego wzrok powędrował na jego udo. Rana była zdecydowanie mniej straszna niż mu się wydawało. Wystarczy solidny opatrunek. Nacięcie na oko nie miało więcej niż milimetr głębokości. Strach miał wielkie oczy.

Trwali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu zrobiło się naprawdę niewygodnie. Potem Sherlock pomógł mu się delikatnie obmyć w łazience i założyć opatrunek na udo. Założył jeszcze plaster na ranę na torsie, ale tylko po to, żeby tego nie urażać. Był wykończony. Kręciło mu się lekko w głowie. Ledwo dotarł do łóżka, a już spał.

Rano był pełen energii. Po praz pierwszy od dawna zamiast myśleć o tym jak to wszystko zmierza w niewłaściwym kierunku miał w sobie nadzieję, że będzie lepiej. Owszem był obolały, ale efekty wczorajszego wieczora przypominały mu tylko o tym, że w końcu nastąpił jakiś przełom w ich relacji. Czuł, że pewne drzwi w nim zostały wczoraj wyważone. Był gotowy po raz pierwszy na poważnie pomyśleć o Sherlocku, a nie tylko o tym jaki był z jego powodu wściekły i sfrustrowany. Dopiero teraz rzeczywiście zastanowił się nad tym jak czuje się jego partner, jaki jest stan jego zdrowia fizycznego i psychicznego.

Sherlock zdecydowanie nie traktował swojego ciała dobrze przez ostatnie lata. Może nie było się czumu dziwić. Przecież dla niego to był tylko „transport". Miał kilka stosunkowo świeżych blizn. Jedna, na brzuchu wyglądała wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie, ponadto był nadmiernie wychudzony. Brakowało mu wielu kilogramów do zdrowego wyglądu. Sypiał jeszcze mniej niż kiedyś. Miał w związku z tym podbite oczy i bardzo bladą skórę. Nie miał apetytu. Mimo, że John dbał o to – jak i przed laty – by były detektyw został nakarmiony, talerze najczęściej wracały do kuchni niemal pełne. Już tak dużo, a pomyślał tylko o podstawowych, fizycznych objawach. Wolał nawet nie próbować wgłębiać się w psychikę partnera. Cos podpowiadało mu, że jeszcze nie jest na to czas. Za to mógł zając się jego zdrowiem fizycznym. Kłaść większy nacisk na posiłki. Może przekonać Sherlocka, by pobiegał z nim. Bywał przecież czasem taki ruchliwy.

Wstał z mocnym postanowieniem, że tym razem nakarmi Sherlocka choćby miał go do tego zmusić. Efekty jego postanowienia były dość… spektakularne.

\- Jedz. – warknął stając pomiędzy Sherlockiem, a kuchnią do której zmierzał. – Jako doktor mówię ci, że się głodzisz. Potrzebujesz składników odżywczych żeby funkcjonować. Potrzebujesz ich przede wszystkim po to, żeby twój mózg sprawnie działał. Nie możesz zignorować tak oczywistego faktu.

\- John nie zamierzam z tobą na ten temat dyskutować. - Sherlock próbował go ominąć, ale nadaremnie. Chwycił go za ramiona i przytrzymał.

\- Nie żartuję. Jestem lekarzem i widzę, że jesz za mało. Myślę, że powoli, ale systematycznie tracisz wagę. Czy to jest jakiś eksperyment nad śmiercią głodową? Jeśli tak, to proszę daruj sobie, wystarczy, że poczytasz sobie wspomnienia jakiegoś rezydenta obozu zagłady albo gułagu. To jedno z twoich ulubionych dań, masz je zjeść – cedził przez zęby.

\- Nie, nie będę o tym dyskutować. Jeśli uważasz, że jest takie pyszne to sam je zjedz. – pchnął talerz w stronę Johna tak mocno, aż jego zawartość wylała się klatkę piersiową lekarza.

John pozwolił wściekłości urosnąć w nim kiedy obserwował jak przygotowane przez niego spaghetti powoli wsiąka w jego sweter. Talerz strzaskał się po upadku kiedy Sherlock odsunął dłoń.

\- To już przesada wiesz? – wywarczał w końcu – To nie ma nic wspólnego z naszym układem, a wszystko z tym, że coś ci się ubzdurało w tym twoim zbyt inteligentnym umyśle. Może ci się przegrzał od nadmiaru dedukcji?

\- Natychmiast przestań! – wrzasnął Sherlock odsuwając się od niego. – Nie zamierzam tego słuchać, bo to same głupoty. Zaspokojone libido widocznie negatywnie oddziaływuje na twój mózg!

\- Powiedz mi – John bardzo starał się uspokoić, otrzeźwił go krzyk Holmesa, to było tak bardzo nie w jego stylu. Nie w takiej sytuacji. Coś się z nim widocznie działo, ale nie chciał przyznać co. Postanowił się wycofać z kłótni o jedzenie. Zająć się tym potem. Złość nadal jednak w nim buzowała. – Do kurwy nędzy, jestem cały w spaghetti! Naprawdę mogłeś sobie darować TAKIE gesty! – zerwał z siebie brudny sweter i cisnął nim o podłogę. Żałował, że nie mógł wydać z siebie żadnego adekwatnego do sytuacji dźwięku.

\- A jakie byś wolał? – w jednej chwili Sherlock popchnął go z całej siły na ścianę.

Niemal się przewrócił, uderzył się solidnie w głowę, aż zobaczył mroczki przed oczami. Niemniej były detektyw nie dał mu chwili na pozbieranie się. Chwycił go za włosy i szarpnął. Jego głowa drugi raz uderzyła o ścianę.

\- Wolałbyś żebym cię pobił, czy zerżnął? Mam ci pozwolić wybrać czy sam zdecydujesz? – Sherlock zmusił go do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Ściskał jego włosy tak mocno, że brakowało tylko solidnego szarpnięcia by wyrwał ich kępę.

To musiał musiało być coś w jego twarzy. W jednej chwili Sherlock zastygł w kompletnym bezruchu, puścił go. Wyglądał jakby zeszło z niego całe powietrze. John przez chwilę zbierał myśli, chociaż z powodu bólu nie było to łatwe. Co się właśnie wydarzyło? Nigdy nie wiedział Sherlocka Holmesa w takim stanie. To co się wydarzyło nie miało nic wspólnego z ich życiem seksualnym. Naprawdę chciał go walnąć w żołądek, ale lekarz w nim zwyciężył w ostatniej chwili. Blizna na brzuchu była świeża. Mógłby coś uszkodzić.

\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się tego powtórzyć. To nie miało nic wspólnego z seksem, a wszystko z tym, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć w czym leży problem. – wycedził bardzo powoli. – Nie chcesz to nie mów. Zamierzam teraz iść na górę i nie chcę cię widzieć przez resztę wieczora. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy zejdę rano nie znajdę na ziemi tego jedzenia.

Holmes tylko kiwnął głową. Nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Rzeczywiście do rana nie wiedział Holmesa, ale słyszał jak się miota po domu. Chwilę grał na skrzypcach. Chyba Wieniawskiego. Potem długo spacerował. Mówił do siebie. Cokolwiek się z nim działo, przeżywał to bardzo gwałtownie.

John długo nie mógł zasnąć zastanawiając się co właściwie się wydarzyło.. Sama przemoc nie zrobiła na nim aż takiego wrażenia. Był w stanie się obronić, gdyby była taka potrzeba. Sherlock nie byłby mu wstanie naprawdę zrobić mu krzywdy. Nie rozumiał dlaczego doszło do tej całej sytuacji. Czego dotknął, że tak bardzo wyprowadziło go z równowagi? Pomijając fakt, że taki poziom agresji naprawdę nie należał do repertuaru zachowań byłego detektywa. Nie był jednak w stanie dojść do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków oprócz tego, że jest coś co powinien wiedzieć. Co Sherlock ukrywa przed nim, a stanowi klucz do jego zachowania. Postanowił, że na razie nie będzie do tego wracał w ich rozmowach, tylko zacznie czujniej obserwować kochanka.

Następnego dnia Sherlock był zaskakująco miły, chociaż kolejna nieprzespana noc odcisnęła na nim piętno. Pozwolił się nakarmić śniadaniem, chyba tylko z powodu wyrzutów sumienia, o ile był do nich w ogóle zdolny. Przyznał nawet, że wczoraj nadużył swojej pozycji i obiecał nie mieszać ich kłótni w taki sposób z ich życiem seksualnym. Nie wspomniał o zmarnowanym posiłku, ale posprzątał talerz z podłogi. Resztę dnia był jednak apatyczny i bez życia. Zaszył się w gabinecie ze swoim laptopem i niechętnie odpowiadał na jakiekolwiek zaczepki. Cała bliskość, która pojawiła się pomiędzy nimi gdzieś wyparowała. Wrócili do ostrożnego dystansu.

Dopiero wieczorem wyszedł z ukrycia. John już na niego czekał. Miał dużo czasu na myślenie i dobrze go wykorzystał.

\- Herbaty? Musisz być spragniony.

Sherlock przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie. Po chwili wystarczającej by odczytać jego motywy westchnął zrezygnowany i usiadł przy kontuarze. Wyglądał dużo gorzej niż rano. John nalał mu herbaty i usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Więc o czym będziemy rozmawiać? – zapytał znudzonym tonem. – Jesteś bardzo zdeterminowany.

\- Wiesz, ludzie czasem rozmawiają. Zamiast ukrywać się cały dzień w gabinecie.

\- Nudne. Jeśli musimy rozmawiać, a wnioskuję, że musimy, to przejdźmy do tego od razu.

\- Dobrze. – nie tego się spodziewał, czuł się nieco wytrącony z równowagi. – Żeby nie było tak nudno, proponuję pytanie za pytanie. Ja zadaję jedno. Ty odpowiadasz. Jeśli uwierzę, że odpowiedziałeś szczerze możesz zadać mi pytanie. Dowolne.

\- A o co ja mam z tego mieć? Jesteś dla mnie jak otwarta księga. – wypalił Sherlock, ale patrzył na niego zaintrygowany spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Wcale nie. I nie widziałeś mnie przez trzy lata. Na pewno są rzeczy, które chcesz wiedzieć. Odpowiem nawet na pytania, których jedynym celem będzie zdenerwowanie mnie. – zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wziąć wcześniej jakiś tabletek, Sherlock na pewno wykorzysta taką okazję. – Odmowa odpowiedzi na pytanie przerywa grę.

Tym razem zyskał jego całkowitą uwagę. W jego oku zapalił się znajomy ognik zaintrygowania.

\- Dobrze. – Sherlock wyprostował się i spojrzał wprost na Johna. – Jestem gotowy podjąć wezwanie. A jeśli to ty spasujesz? Czy przysługują mi jakieś reparacje?

\- Tak. Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz. Zaczynajmy. – John przyjął najbardziej, zdecydowaną postawę w swoim repertuarze, nauczył się jej w wojsku - Czy to dzięki Irene Adler w ogóle zrozumiałeś, że chcesz ze mną być? – długo myślał nad tym pytaniem. Wolał raz czy dwa trafić kulą płot niż marnować czas na zbędne ceregiele.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Naprawdę się czegoś ode mnie nauczyłeś. Odpowiedź brzmi tak. – Sherlock spojrzał na niego wyzywająco i zamilkł.

\- Rozwiń, albo ja też będę odpowiadał monosylabami. Gramy na tych samych zasadach.

\- Coraz sprytniej. Dobrze. Irene sama poruszyła ten temat, wywarłeś na niej wielkie wrażenie swoją lojalnością i oddaniem. Lepiej niż ja odczytuje ludzką seksualność. Ponadto przekonała mnie, że czasem warto poświęcić swoją energię na seks. Dzięki jej spojrzeniu i seksie z nią spojrzałem na naszą relację na nowo.

Sherlock patrzył na niego uważnie oczekując reakcji. Chyba wydawało mu się, że będzie… zaskoczony, wstrząśnięty? Czasem miewał problem z ludzkimi emocjami i zdecydowanie nie doceniał intuicji. John pozostał spokojny, w zasadzie wiedział to już wtedy, tamtego pierwszego wieczora, ale potrzebował potwierdzenia.

\- Moje pytanie. Czy kiedy uprawiałeś seks z tamtą kobietą miałeś przed oczami moją twarz? – widać było, że Sherlock był z siebie dumny, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Pytasz o to tylko po to żeby mnie zdenerwować, naprawdę spodziewałem się, że naprawdę będziesz chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Nie, nigdy. I ona ma imię. Znasz je. – zacisnął dłonie mocno na kubku z herbatą. Oczywiście, że się zdenerwował, ale nie powoli Sherlockowi tak łatwo sobą manipulować. – I znowu moje pytanie. Czy wszyscy ludzie, których zabiłeś byli groźnymi kryminalistami? – zadał to pytanie z bijącym sercem.

\- Proste. Tak. Zabijałem tylko tych, których nie mogłem efektywnie wyeliminować w inny sposób. I dodam nawet od siebie, że nie znajdowałem w tym przyjemności. Zbyt kłopotliwe. – spojrzenie Sherlocka było zupełnie chłodne, ale oboje wiedzieli, że to było ważne pytanie. – Po co w ogóle żeniłeś się z tamtą kobietą?

\- Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem. Myślałem, że ją kocham. Zagłuszyła ból, po twojej… po twoim zniknięciu. Nie myślałem wtedy za wiele, a ona była przy mnie. I zupełnie nie przypominała mi ciebie. – nadal go to bolało, że popełnił taki błąd.

Przez chwilę spojrzenie Sherlocka zmiękło. John wypił kilka łyków herbaty żeby zyskać na czasie.

\- Dlaczego nie sypiasz? Ilość czasu, którą obecnie poświęcasz na sen jest mała nawet jak na ciebie. Wciąż wyglądasz na kompletnie wykończonego. – zanim skończył, wiedział już że Sherlock bardzo nie chce odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Sypiam. – warknął

\- Oboje wiemy, że to tylko częściowa prawda. Słyszę w nocy jak miotasz się po domu. Nie jestem głuchy.

Sherlock prychnął. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Potem zdecydował, że jednak napije się herbaty.

\- Mam koszmary, więc wolę mniej spać – wydusił w końcu z siebie.

Było coś niesamowicie ludzkiego w tym stwierdzeniu. Może to pytanie było zmarnowane, ponieważ już to wiedział, ale pewne rzeczy trzeba chyba powiedzieć na głos. Przechylił się przez kontuar i skradł mu szybki pocałunek. Sherlock pozwolił się pocałować, ale ponownie przybrał obronną postawę. John mógł się tylko domyślać, że zaczynał czuć się niepewnie.

\- Dziękuję. Twoje pytanie. – spodziewał się najgorszego.

\- Świetnie. Powiedz mi czy dobrze dedukuję, że nie opłakiwałeś naprawdę śmierci tamtej kobiety?

Zapadła cisza. Długa, bolesna cisza. John czuł powoli rodzącą się w nim złość. Z trudnością ją opanował. Sherlock potrafił być czasem takim draniem.

\- Mylisz się. Była dobrym człowiekiem i nie życzyłem jej źle. Nie chciałem żeby umarła. Jej śmierć, wstrząsnęła mną. – powiedział bardzo powoli, Sherlock był bliski rozwiązania, ale nie zadał właściwego pytania, oczywiście że żałował, że umarła.

\- Na pewno? Ani przez chwilę nie czułeś ulgi? Kiedy okazało się, że jesteś od niej…

\- Dość. Nie będziesz się nade mną znęcał, ponieważ jesteś zazdrosny. Odpowiedziałem na pytanie, które zadałeś, teraz moja kolej.

Sherlock wyglądał na zaintrygowanego. Skinął głową.

\- Czy jesteś na coś chory? – wydusił z siebie. To było pytanie, które chciał zadać od samego początku. Tego się obawiał.

\- Nie! Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł – obruszył się Sherlock, ale odpowiedział za szybko i zbyt gwałtownie.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie. Masz wiele symptomów…

\- Teraz naprawdę jesteś śmieszny. – Sherlock wstał od kontuaru. John widział jak w jednej chwili wybuchła w nim złość – Za dużo czasu spędziłeś w szpitalu. Wszędzie widzisz chorych ludzi! – krzyknął.

John patrzył na niego nie mogą uwierzyć. Jedno krótkie pytanie i nagle Sherlock Holmes jest wściekły niczym osa. Po raz kolejny przewinął przed oczami listę symptomów…

\- Proszę bardzo! – krzyknął bardzo starając się, by Sherlock nie odkrył, że prawdopodobnie doszedł do rozwiązania, potrzebował to przemyśleć. – Krzycz sobie! Coraz lepiej sobie w tym radzisz! O to też zamierzałem zapytać. O co chodzi z tymi wybuchami złości, wytłumaczysz mi?

\- John z każda chwilę stajesz się coraz głupszy! Nawet jak na przeciętnego człowieka. – policzki Sherlocka były czerwone ze złości. Nie było mu w tym do twarzy. – Koniec tej głupiej gry. Jestem w stanie dowiedzieć się więcej od samego patrzenia na ciebie.

To powiedziawszy Sherlock pomaszerował z powrotem do gabinetu. Trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. John długo za nim patrzył. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć.

Zostawił niedopitą herbatę i poszedł się przebrać w strój bardziej odpowiedni do biegania. Pogoda nie była dzisiaj najlepsza, mocno wiało, ale nie padało. Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz przez kilka chwil nawet zaświeciło słońce, ale potem schowało się za kolejna chmurą. Darował sobie rozgrzewkę i ruszył spokojnym truchtem w stronę wybrzeża.

Czuł niewielki ból promieniujący z nacięć skalpela. Lekarz w nim przypomniał mu, że nacięcia mogą otworzyć się w czasie biegu, ale w tej chwili nie był w stanie się tym przejąć. Musiał pomyśleć, a w ciągu ostatnich dni tylko w ten sposób był w stanie skłonić swój umysł do wytężonej pracy. Starał się wpaść w odpowiedni rytm. Po chwili walki z ustabilizowaniem oddechu i odpowiedniego tempa znalazł go. Mógł teraz spokojnie przebiec trasę do plaży. Znaczyło to niestety, że nie mógł dalej unikać konkluzji, która dotarła do niego w czasie kłótni.

Wahania nastroju, brak apetytu, agresywność, bladość, długie okresy bezsenności, płytki oddech, zwiększone libido. Przyśpieszył. Powinien szybciej na to wpaść. Był lekarzem. I zgrzytanie zębami, symptom, który w połączeniu z poprzednimi rozwiewał ostatnie wątpliwości. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Był aż tak skupiony na sobie, aż tak nieufny, żeby nie być wstanie właściwie przyjrzeć się problemom kochanka?

Znowu przyśpieszył. To nie do końca była prawda. Musiał być ze sobą uczciwy. Gdyby powiedzmy Mike zaczął brać amfetaminę od razu by zauważył. Zmiana w jego zachowaniu byłby ogromna. Z Sherlockiem było inaczej. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że narkotyk tylko wzmocnił codzienne zachowania Sherlocka. Trudno było zauważyć kiedy nie jest to po prostu Holmes będący dupkiem, a Holmes mający poważny problem. Amfetamina świetnie do niego pasowała, naprawdę. Tak dobrze współgrała z jego charakterem, że można by założyć, że Sherlock zawsze był naćpany.

Objawy psychotropowe? Nadmierna pewność siebie, przekonanie o swojej wyższości nad innymi. Zwiększona rozmowność, czy w przypadku Sherlocka raczej skłonność do monologowania. Paranoja chociaż akurat w jego przypadku uzasadniona. Sherlock nawet bez narkotyków nie spał wiele dni pod rząd jeśli zajmował się czymś wystarczająco fascynującym i nie jadał zbyt wiele. Kiedy się już go poznało i zaakceptowało te cechy charakteru, naprawdę można było przeoczyć moment kiedy jego zachowanie nie wynikało już tylko z naturalnych cech charakteru. Musiał o tym pamiętać.

Jego oddech stawał się coraz cięższy, ale widział już przed sobą zatokę. To naprawdę była krótka wycieczka. Wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, czuć było w nim zapach morza, które musiało być dzisiaj wyjątkowo burzliwe.

Mimo wszystko John wiedział, że gdyby nie był tak skupiony na swoich problemach zauważyłby to wcześniej. Teraz, kiedy o tym myślał miał mocne przeczucie, że co najmniej raz widział Sherlocka na haju, nie tylko w fazie odstawienia. Ale nawet jeśli obudziły się w nim jakieś dzwonki alarmowe, to szybko je zignorował. Tłumaczył sobie nawet dla niego dziwne zachowania, zmiany w charakterze Sherlocka raczej traumatycznymi przeżyciami, który musiały mieć miejsce w czasie ostatnich trzech lat. To brzmiało logicznie.

Zatrzymał się. Morze było rzeczywiście wzburzone, miało bardzo ciemny kolor. Potężne fale rozbijały się na piasku rozpryskując wodę na wiele metrów dookoła. Miejscami kamienista plaża była opustoszała jeśli nie liczyć pojedynczych ptaków. Pochylił się opierając ręce na kolanach. Dyszał. Przymknął oczy pozwalając pojedynczym kroplom wody zwilżać twarz.

Od czasu kiedy Sherlock wrócił wyczuwał, że czegoś mu brakuje w tej układance. Szukał tego, ale wciąż nie był w stanie znaleźć. Podświadomie czuł, że dopóki nie odnajdzie źródła swojej niepewności nie będzie mógł w pełni mu zaufać. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w tą piękną bajkę, jak to przez ostatnie lat Holmes błąkał się po świecie, niszczył życie kolejnych kryminalistów i nie zapłacił za to żadnej ceny. Wręcz przeciwnie, dobrze się bawił, odkrywał swoją seksualność i zarabiał dość pieniędzy, żeby móc je wciąż marnować na skandalicznie drogie garnitury. John cały czas nie rozumiał, po co Sherlock miałby chcieć wracać do swojego życia w Londynie jeśli wszystko układało się tak świetnie. Łatwiej byłby mu sobie wyobrazić sytuacje, w której Sherlock wciąga go w końcu w swoje nowe fascynujące życie – o ile w takiej fantazji John w ogóle by się liczył. Cała ta poza Sherlocka mająca go przekonać, że nie musi się o niego martwić prawdopodobnie powodowała, że nie był w stanie mu zaufać. Gdyby sprawy nie komplikowała jego wściekłość, a przede wszystkim utracone zaufanie do własnego osądu pewnie zrozumiałby wszystko wcześniej. Zamiast tego tracił czas na walkę z własnym strachem, kiedy Sherlock prosił o pomoc w jedyny sposób w jaki był w stanie i tak bardzo licząc na jego lojalność.

Teraz w końcu rozumiał. Zaśmiał się głośno prostując. To było dziwne. Nie był zły, nie bał się. Wręcz przeciwnie to nowe wyzwania sprawiło, że cała wściekłość, która się w nim gotowała od długiego czasu powoli go opuszczała. Musiał być chyba jednak trochę szalony, aż za bardzo przypominało mu to sytuację kiedy w ciągu jednaj nocy oddał całe swoje zaufanie obcemu człowiekowi. Niespodziewane reakcje. To właśnie to w pierwszej chwili skupiło na nim uwagę braci Holmes.

Ruszył spokojnym chodem wzdłuż plaży. Zanim wróci do jaskini lwa nie zaszkodzi mu pobyć trochę w samotności.

Kiedy wrócił po dwóch godzinach zastał Sherlock grającego na skrzypcach jakiś dość smętny kawałek. Może to był Mozart, nie pamiętał. Nie znał się na tym, aż tak dobrze. Mężczyzna grał dalej kiedy wszedł do salonu i stanął przy nim. Nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. John nie zamierzał krążyć wokół tematu. Wolał bardziej bezpośrednie podejście.

\- Amfetamina? Po co pytam. Wszystko pasuje jak ulał. – powiedział spokojnie. – Możesz odłożyć skrzypce?

Sherlock grał dalej, nie patrząc na niego tylko przed siebie. Melodia się zmieniła w coś zdecydowanie gwałtowniejszego. Tym razem zdecydowanie grał Bacha.

– Bierzesz regularnie, prawda? – zawahał się przez chwilę - Byłeś na haju kiedy pierwszy raz mnie odwiedziłeś? A ja byłem tak wytrącony z równowagi twoim cudownym zmartwychwstaniem, że nic nie zauważyłem. – czuł się rozczarowany, że wtedy tego nie zauważył.

Melodia jeszcze przyśpieszyła, tempo było zabójcze. Lubił ten kawałek, a jeśli Sherlock zamierzał dalej testować jego cierpliwość to może odkryć, że w tej chwili John ma jej niewyczerpane pokłady.

– Nie uciekniesz od tej rozmowy. W tej sprawie ja będę decydował. Jestem lekarzem i twoim partnerem, a ty jesteś chory i nie masz jasnego obrazu sytuacji. Potrzebuję od ciebie więcej informacji. Potem powiem ci co zrobimy.

Sherlock zacisnął zamknięte powieki, wyglądał jakby skupiał się wyłącznie na grze.

\- Myślę, że zrobię sobie kawy, a potem odpowiesz na moje pytania. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu skończysz grać. – na chwilę położył mu rękę na plecach, a potem przeszedł do kuchni.

Sherlock odłożył skrzypce w momencie kiedy John rozlał kawę do kubków. Znów byli przy tym kontuarze, znów czekała ich ciężka rozmowa. Patrzyli na siebie nic nie mówiąc. John dał tą chwilę Sherlockowi. Niech go sobie przeanalizuje, niech zobaczy, że jest gotowy rozmawiać, nie kłócić się.

\- Nie jesteś zły – to Sherlock odezwał się pierwszy. – To ciekawe.

\- Rozumiem, że dobrze to wydedukowałem, tak?

\- Prawie, biorąc pod uwagę twoje przeciętne umiejętności całkiem nieźle sobie poradziłeś. Tak obecnie biorę amfetaminę. - Sherlock zazgrzytał zębami, jak mógł wcześniej tego nie zauważyć?

Czy on zawsze musiał się zachowywać jak dupek? Nawet kiedy naprawdę był winny?

\- Obecnie? - spytał tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafił.

\- Wcześniej zażywałem też kokainę, ale nie unoś się tak. Nie byłem od niej uzależniony. Byłem pod jej wpływem kiedy odwiedziłem cię po raz pierwszy i to był ostatni raz kiedy ją wziąłem. – Sherlock powiedział wszystko zupełnie spokojnym tonem - Nigdy nie miałem problemu z kokainą, brałem ją już wcześniej. Wiesz to od Lestrada. Pojedyncze dawki, raz na jakiś czas, kiedy życie stawało się zbyt nudne. Ostatnio używałem jej trochę więcej. Bywała przydatna. – Sherlock mówił zupełnie spokojnie powoli popijając kawę. – Po amfetaminę sięgnąłem dopiero w czasie mojej nieobecności w Londynie.

Bardzo starał się zachować spokój, ale wszystko się w nim przewracało kiedy Sherlock nonszalancko opowiadał o tym jak bierze narkotyki, ponieważ bywają przydatne i oczywiście nie jest uzależniony. Każdy narkoman tak mówił. A na dodatek kokaina? Czy miał mu wierzyć, że już dłuższego czasu jej nie bierze, że tak po prostu nie się od niej nie uzależnił?

\- Ok. Wierzę, że nie jesteś uzależniony od kokainy. – w tej chwili czuł, że nie ma innego wyboru jak mu uwierzyć, jeśli jest inaczej na pewno się dowie - Ma trochę inne objawy. Wiedz tylko, że i tak wyślę cię na pełne badania jak tylko wrócimy do Londynu. Jeśli coś jeszcze przede mną ukrywasz, jakieś choroby, to i tak się dowiem. A co z amfetaminą? Bierzesz ją regularnie. – sam się zdziwił, że potrafi mówić w tak opanowany sposób. Mocno zaciskał dłonie na kubku, zastanawiał się czy w końcu nie pęknie.

Sherlock prychnął i przewrócił oczami. Wyobrażał sobie co myśli, coś o zwykłych ludziach i ich śmiesznych problemach.

\- Jak już powiedziałem amfetamina jest przydatna – odpowiedział znudzony tonem Sherlock, nawet w takiej sytuacji lubił podkreślić, że nie lubi się powtarzać.

\- Do czego jest ci przydatna teraz? – jego głos jednak się podniósł. – Nie jesteś już na wojnie z Moriarty'm. Na pewno naćpałeś się po naszej ostatniej kłótni o jedzenie. Musisz brać ja na tyle często, że twój organizm nie ma możliwości się z niej w pełni oczyścić. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że amfetamina bardzo powoli wypłukuje się z organizmu? Wiesz jakie ma długofalowe efekty uboczne?

\- Nie ma potrzeby żebyś mi powtarzał podstawowe fakty. – Sherlock znowu zazgrzytał zębami wyraźnie poirytowany.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Jest ci do czegoś przydatna, czy może jesteś uzależniony? A może to i to?

\- Nie możesz sam sobie odpowiedzieć na swoje pytanie? – warknął Sherlock odsuwając się dalej od niego, w głąb salonu i rozkładając ramiona – Masz wszystkie potrzebne dane, John. Sam doszedłeś do wielu ważnych faktów, w zasadzie jestem pod wrażeniem jak elegancko to sobie poskładałeś. Ty i twój przeciętny umysł.

Zmrużył oczy próbując się skoncentrować. Do niczego w ten sposób nie zmierzali.

\- Naprawdę masz na to ochotę? Czy to nie jest nudne? – powiedział wreszcie prowokacyjnym tonem – Będę błądzić wokół rozwiązania przez długi czas, nie wiadomo jak długi. I nie będę ci dawać spokoju. I to będzie coraz nuuudniejsze. I nie pozwolę ci odejść z tej kuchni dopóki nie skończymy.

\- Sprytne. Naprawdę John, jestem pod wrażeniem. Tylko tak wspaniale przeciętny umysł jak twój mógł dojść do takiego rozwiązania.

\- A więc słucham – John wiedział, że słowa Sherlocka nie były próbą zdenerwowania go tylko przyznaniem mu racji. Na swój sposób.

\- Świetnie. Proszę. Amfetamina pozwala na wytężoną pracę umysłową przez wiele godzin. Po to jej używałem. Okazywała się często bardzo przydatna kiedy pracowałem nad celem. Pozwala mi też nie spać bardzo długo, naprawdę wycieńcza organizm.

Zamrugał. Czy Sherlock właśnie mu powiedział, że bierze narkotyki, ponieważ nie lubi spać? Tak, nie mógł tego źle zrozumieć. Tylko Sherlock Holmes mógł wpaść na taki pomysł, brać narkotyki z powodu koszmarów. Nikt inny. Czasem naprawdę miał wrażenie, że z jego mózgiem było coś nie tak.

\- Genialne! – warknął w świadomej parodii samego siebie – Naprawdę genialne!

Przez chwilę Sherlock patrzył na niego z wahaniem. Jakby rozważał, że John naprawdę uważa to za dobre rozwiązanie. Zawsze miał problemy z sarkazmem. Potem jego twarz straciła jakikolwiek wyraz.

\- Jak często bierzesz? Tylko proszę bez kłamstw, teraz kiedy już wiem, naprawdę prędzej czy później zauważę, że kłamiesz.

\- Średnia z trzech miesięcy to raz na pięć dni. Przyjmuję stałe, małe dawki, nie pozwoliłem sobie na to by rosły. Działają wystarczająco dobrze…

\- … w połączeniu z ogólnym wycieńczeniem organizmu i ciągłym niedożywieniem tak? Czy dobrze rozumiem, że albo nie śpisz w ogóle, albo padasz na łóżko na kilkanaście godzin bezsennego snu?

\- Kilkadziesiąt. Średnio przesypiam w czasie tych epizodów 26,3 godziny. – Sherlock wydawał się powoli odnajdywać swoje miejsce, stawał się pewniejszy, znowu zbliżył się do kontuaru.

\- Przypuszczam, że ją połykasz tak?

\- Oczywiście. Gdybym ją palił wyczułbyś zapach. I trzeba mieć zawsze ze sobą wyposażenie. Zaraz zapytasz jak brałem kokainę, więc odpowiem i na to pytanie. Dożylnie. I po raz kolejny. Nie, nie jestem chory, nie mam AIDS, potrafię używać sterylnego sprzętu.

\- Jak? Nie wiedziałem zrostów…

\- Nie pozwoliłem ci.

John rzeczywiście wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale od czasu przyjazdu ani razu nie widział Sherlocka zupełnie nagiego. W czasie seksu Sherlock najczęściej pozostawał częściowo ubrany, John myślał, że po to by podkreślić swoją pozycję. John często też był oślepiony, unieruchomiony tyłem do Sherlocka, albo w pokoju po prostu panowała ciemność. Nie sypali ze sobą – Sherlock po prostu nie sypiał – ani nie kąpali się razem. Wcześniej jakoś nie wydawało się to ważne. Cały czas był manipulowany, ale czego innego można było się spodziewać po uzależnionym geniuszu?

\- Posłuchaj. – spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Dziękuję, że kiedy zapytałem odpowiedziałeś szczerze. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że tego tak nie zostawię. Nie mogę ci pozwolić ci żebyś brał. To zbyt niebezpieczne. I mówię to nie tylko jako lekarz, ale także jako twój partner.

\- Czy to znaczy, że się zdecydowałeś? – Sherlock zmrużył oczy, wpatrywał się w niego bardzo intensywnie, próbował wydedukować jak to się stało, że właśnie to pomogło mu podjąć decyzję.

John pomyślał, że lubił być człowiekiem który zaskakiwał Sherlocka Holmesa, człowiekiem, którego wielki detektyw nie potrafił rozszyfrować w pełni. Dawało mu to nad nim zaskakująco władzę. Niemniej gdzieś tam był w nim jeszcze cień niepewności. Czy jest w stanie teraz pozwolić się Sherlockowi związać wiedząc, że mężczyzna może wykorzystać ten moment na zażycia narkotyku? Trzeba było to objeść w inny sposób.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Rozmawiamy teraz o twoim uzależnieniu – powiedział twardo, chociaż bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Musisz pójść ze mną na układ i co najważniejsze oczekuję, że wywiążesz się z niego najlepiej jak tylko potrafisz, mój geniuszu. Nie oczekuję, że rzucisz amfetaminę z dnia na dzień. Pomogę ci z tego wyjść we właściwym dla ciebie tempie. Jestem lekarzem, rozumiem skalę problemu. Pewnie nawet lepiej niż ty, chociaż się do tego nie przyznasz, ale są warunki, które musisz spełnić. To ważne Sherlock.

\- A jeśli ja nie chcę odstawić amfetaminy? – warknął Sherlock.

Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy okolone drobnymi zmarszczkami, z intensywnymi cieniami zmęczenia wokoło.

\- Wtedy nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Możesz iść gdzie pieprz rośnie. – powiedział ciężkim, stanowczym głosem. Wiedział, że nie ma wyboru, jeśli da Sherlockowi choćby cień wątpliwości ten wykorzysta go przeciwko niemu.

Sherlock zacisnął mocno swoje wąskie usta. Przez chwilę John obawiał się, że znowu wybuchnie. Niestety uzależnienie zrobiło z niego strasznego choleryka. Jednak po chwili nerwowego milczenia widział już, że Sherlock zdołał się opanować.

\- Dobrze. Słucham. – powiedział w końcu.

\- Oddasz mi cały swój zapas narkotyków. Natychmiast. Przejmuję nad tym kontrolę. Od tego momentu zamierzam kontrolować twoje uzależnienie, czy rozumiesz? Muszę wiedzieć o każdej dawce, którą zażyłeś. – spojrzał na Sherlocka jednym ze swoich najbardziej zdecydowanych spojrzeń – Nie zamierzam więcej ryzykować swoim życiem.

\- Och nie bądź taki małomiasteczkowy… - prychnął Sherlock

\- Naprawdę? To masz mi do powiedzenia? – jego głos coraz bardziej się podnosił, nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym przypuszczeniu, ale Sherlock nie pozostawił mu wyboru - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie rozumiesz, dlaczego nie chcę być więcej nieświadomy tego, że jesteś na haju, kiedy ty w najlepsze…

\- Jak chcesz. – powiedział szybko Sherlock, widocznie nie chcąc żeby kończył, potwierdzając jego obawy – Jestem w stanie postawić się w twojej sytuacji.

Wciąż potrafił być dupkiem. John zacisnął mocno pięści leżące na blacie. Przez chwilę martwo wpatrywał się w nie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tak bardzo nieuważny. To nie chodziło tylko o Sherlocka, tutaj ważyło się także jego życie. Jego bezpieczeństwo. Po jego ciele rozpełzła się panika, kiedy pomyślał co mogło się wtedy stać. Całym wysiłkiem woli zdusił ją w sobie. Nic się wtedy nie wydarzyło ponadto co zaakceptował, powinien o tym pamiętać. Był bezpieczny. Mógł mu ufać.

Sherlock obszedł kontuar, stanął blisko niego, niemal dotykali się ciałami.

\- John, to się nigdy więcej nie wydarzy. Będzie tak jak chcesz. – usłyszał w głosie partnera ból i strach, po raz pierwszy Sherlock Holmes brzmiał na przerażonego – Pozwolę ci się sprawdzać kiedy tylko zechcesz. John nie…

To właśnie sprowadziło go z powrotem. Rzadko można usłyszeć tak ludzko brzmiącego Sherlocka Holmesa. Jeśli już coś takiego się wydarzyło, wiedziałeś, że ma znaczenie. Nie był w stanie z siebie wiele wydusić, więc go pocałował. Nie zostawi go, nie po tym co przeszedł by znaleźć się tym miejscu. To był krótki, delikatny całus.

\- Będziemy musieli ustanowić zasady. Nie popełnię dwa razy tego samego błędu.

Sherlock zazgrzytał zębami. Widział wyraźnie, że walczy ze sobą, że cała ta sytuacja jest przeciwna naturze jego i ich relacji. A jednak co więcej mógł zrobić? Alternatywą dla byłego detektywa było tylko wyjechanie z Anglii na zawsze. Z jakiegoś powodu był gotów działać wbrew sobie byle tego nie zrobić.

\- Zgadzam się. Co tylko będziesz potrzebował żeby czuć się bezpiecznie, ale w granicach rozsądku. Nie dam się przekonać, że nagle niebezpieczeństwo w ogóle cię nie podnieca – oczywiście musiał dodać coś od siebie.

John tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Wystarczy na teraz. Jak tylko oddasz mi narkotyki możesz zadzwonić do Mycrofta.

Nagle znalazł się przyciśniętym do szafek kuchennych. Sherlock pchnął go mocno i pocałował brutalnie. Oddał pocałunek. Trudno było w to uwierzyć. W końcu to powiedział. To był długi pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie dysząc ciężko, łapiąc powietrze. Sherlock położył mu dłonie na torsie. Oparł czoło o jego czoło.

\- Ty zadzwoń do Mycrofta. – powiedział swoim najbardziej rozkazującym tonem.

\- Żartujesz – John przewrócił oczami, ale nie przestawał się uśmiechać – Ja też go nie znoszę.

\- Ja bardziej. – Sherlock pocałował go w szyję, omiótł ciepłym oddechem jego ucho – John zadzwoń do Mycrofta – wyszeptał.

\- Wy i wasza braterska rywalizacja. Zawsze to ja musze być przekaźnikiem. – John jęknął cicho kiedy Sherlock złożył na jego gardle kolejne pocałunki – Oczywiście, że zadzwonię. Dla mnie to ważniejsze niż wasze dziecinne gierki.

\- Świetnie. – w jednej chwili Sherlock odsunął się od niego. W oczach błyszczała mu iskierka rozbawienia. – W takim razie chodź do sypialni – chwycił go za rękę.

\- Nie teraz. Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. – powiedział nieco rozczarowany.

\- Dlatego właśnie tam pójdziemy, drogi Watsonie. W tym domu jest jedno miejsce, do którego nie miałeś prawa wglądu… – Sherlock zawiesił głos teatralnie.

\- … i jest nim twoja torba z gadżetami. Powianiem się tego spodziewać. – dokończył John na poły rozbawionym na poły zmęczonym głosem. – To znaczy, że w końcu zobaczę czego jeszcze mogę się spodziewać.

Sherlock prychnął.

\- Nie martw się. I tak cię zaskoczę.

I chociaż szli tym razem do sypialni nie po to by się z sobą kochać, ale po to by zrobić pierwszy krok w walce z uzależnieniem John czuł w sobie rosnącą ekscytację. W końcu widział przed nimi drogę, nie tylko przepaść.

Telefon wyrwał go z drzemki. Lestrade niemal podskoczył na fotelu próbując się zorientować co się dzieje. Znów zasnął przed komputerem. Był już wprawdzie po oficjalnych godzinach pracy, ale i tak rozbudziło to w nim irytację. Miał tyle do zrobienia. Przynajmniej jeśli chciał kiedykolwiek awansować. Jego kariera od ostatnich trzech lat nie posunęła się do przodu.

Złapał telefon. Sally Donovan. Czego ona chciała? Od czasu kiedy po awansie przeniesiono ja na nowy posterunek rzadko się ze sobą kontaktowali.

\- Tak Sally? – powiedział przykładając telefon do ucha. Zerknął na zegar, było po dziesiątej wieczorem, sprawa musiała być pilna. – Coś się stało?

\- Greg. – głos jego byłej podwładnej wydawał się nieco niepewny, co w samo w sobie było dziwne, ta kobieta naprawdę rzadko miewała wątpliwości – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Chryste, o co chodzi?

\- Powoli. Muszę ci to opowiedzieć po kolei. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu dowiedziałam się, że ktoś grzebie przy sprawie Holmesa. Zaniepokoiło mnie to. Jego sprawa od trzech lat jest zamknięta.

\- Ale po co mi to mówisz? – przetarł oczy czując jak rośnie w nim lęk, chociaż nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, Greg. Tak czy inaczej poprosiłam kolegę żeby miał oko na to co się dzieje z papierami Holmesa. Dowiedziałam się, że to nikt z policji, tylko ktoś z kręgów rządowych.

\- Mycroft Holmes. Ale po co? Świetnie zna sprawę. I raczej nie należy do osób, które mogły coś przegapić. – usiadł prosto.

\- To samo pomyślałam – Sally z każda chwilą brzmiała na coraz bardziej przejętą. – Popytałam tu i tam, poprosiłam kogo trzeba i dostałam obietnicę, że jeśli coś ruszy się w tej sprawie to zostanę poinformowana. Dzisiaj poinformowano mnie… Greg musiałam to najpierw potwierdzić. Wygląda na to, że… - Sally urwała. - W ciągu wczorajszego dnia ktoś z kręgów rządowych… pewnie Mycroft przedstawił serię dokumentów na temat Sherlocka Holmesa. Udowadniających, że wszystkie zarzuty wobec niego były fałszywe.

\- Ale po co? Przecież ten człowiek jest martwy od ponad trzech lat. – Lestrade coraz bardziej obawiał się do jakiego zakończenia zmierza ta historia.

\- To nie koniec. Przedstawiono też dokumenty świadczące o tym, że ten świr nigdy nie umarł. W trybie natychmiastowym anulowano wpis o jego śmierci. – głos Sally balansował pomiędzy wściekłością, a niedowierzaniem.

Przez chwilę Gregory Lestrade mógł się tylko histerycznie śmiać.

\- Greg, to nie jest żart. – warknęła Sally.

Umilkł. Z jakiego powodu ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że Sally mówi prawdę.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że on nigdy nie umarł?

\- Na to wychodzi. – słyszał jak zwycięża w nim wściekłość.

\- Tylko on mógł zrobić coś takiego. Pieprzony Chrystus. Sally, zadzwonię do Johna Watsona i dowiem się, czy to prawda. Jeśli ktoś wie coś na ten temat to on. – sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że to mówi. Może wciąż śnił?

Sally zaklęła.

\- Pieprzony świr wrócił.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł opowiadania pochodzi z piosenki Placebo o tym samym tytule.  
> Praca powstała w kwietniu 2012 roku.


End file.
